Animal
by thatstarryeye
Summary: Randy Orton and Adam Copeland are bailed out of jail once again. They're asked to do something bigger, abduct two women. Kelly has never been frightened by anyone, but with Randy's severe temper she only fears her life. She believes she's falling for his dark side, the side of him that tore her away from her family and friends. Will Kelly and Eve be able to escape Randy and Adam?
1. Chapter 1

Kelly pulled out her car keys and unlocked her car as she got into the driver's side. Eve walked around and entered the passenger's seat. They started rummaging around the car, placing the shopping bags in the backseat. Kelly turned the key in the ignition and a loud rattling sound was heard. She scrunched her face up in confusion and tried again. Eve sighed and rested her head back. "Do you think John will finally propose to me?" she asked in a mere sigh.

Kelly let out a small huff and turned her head to look at Eve. "I'm kind of in a situation here," she said, gesturing to the key in the ignition. Eve shook her head and looked out of the window. "He's a detective, he's probably too busy to even think about it" she said. Eve shot Kelly a dirty look immediately making Kelly raise her hands in defense. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Eve reached over and tried to turn the key, but the same irritating sound was coming. She pursed her lips and looked outside. It was really dark and she couldn't spot a single person in the parking lot. "Do you think you'll find a boyfriend soon? I mean, you've been single for quite some time" she pointed out.

Kelly started to get annoyed with Eve's stupid questions. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Eve. "Are you okay? What's with you and all these sudden questions? Look, I need to get out and find someone to check this car out," before Kelly could get out she heard a loud gunshot sound. Her eyes fell straight ahead to a man in a black trench coat and sunglasses, pointing his gun at another man. Eve's mouth fell open in horror and she immediately covered it. They watched as the man once again fired some more bullets, as the other person dropped to the ground. The murderer now looked at Eve and Kelly.

"Hurry! Hurry! Get the fucking car out of here!" Eve yelled.

Kelly tried one more time to turn the key in the ignition and it finally worked. She put the car in reverse and speeded out of the parking lot. After driving for a couple of minutes Kelly glanced in the rear view mirror. "No one's following," she told Eve. Eve was still in shock at what she saw. She didn't say anything back to Kelly. Kelly felt her heart starting to ease. She couldn't believe what she saw, a murder right in front of her eyes. She wished she hadn't seen it. She took a deep breath and glanced at Eve. "Say something," she begged.

A tear rolled down Eve's cheek as she quickly wiped it. "I just witnessed a murder" she whispered. Kelly swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She didn't know whether to feel scared or happy. Scared that the man may come after them or happy that they got away for now. Eve started to pull out her cellphone when Kelly stopped her. "What are you doing?" Eve snapped.

"Not right now Eve. What if he comes after us and something happens…." Kelly trailed off.

Eve flipped her phone open and began to punch in numbers, "And that's why we call the police right now" she said sternly. Kelly grabbed the phone out of Eve's hands.

"Listen to me, let's not call right now. We'll call tomorrow first thing. Don't worry" Kelly tried to ease Eve. Eve crossed her arms against her chest and laid her head against the window.

* * *

Randy and Adam exited the doors and started walking towards the black hummer parked on the side of the prison gates. Adam turned back and gave one of the police officers a small salute, earning a glare from the officer. He chuckled and jogged up beside Randy as they slowly approached the vehicle. "Who do you think it is?" he asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Randy shrugged and opened the back doors of the hummer and slid inside, followed by Adam. They looked over at the driver and then back at each other. "Hi," Adam called out.

The driver started to drive out of the reserved parking and onto the road. The ride was quiet with Adam just humming to the music playing on the radio station. Randy had a serious look on his face like he always did. He never bothered to even crack a smile. Finally Adam leaned forward in his seat and looked at the driver. "Who bailed us out?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like this ride to be quiet and peaceful" the man said from behind the wheel. Randy rolled his eyes and looked at Adam who seemed furious by the driver's response.

"Don't bitch about, fuck man" Adam swore at the driver.

The driver reached over to the passenger side and raised the gun up, causing Adam to fly way back into his seat. "Okay! Holy crap man, put the gun away! I won't speak" he said. Randy didn't budge in his seat. He knew better than to be afraid of a harmless man. This man obviously hasn't touched a gun before, and Randy could tell by just looking at the way he was holding it. He nudged Adam and Adam immediately retrieved back to his normal self, taking a deep breath.

* * *

They pulled into an abandoned building, and Randy got out of the car immediately. He looked around at his surroundings before starting to walk towards the building. The driver followed them closely behind, leading them to the designated area. Randy stopped in his tracks when he found a man in a trench coat standing a few feet away from him, surrounded by henchman. Randy stared at them, observing each one, as Adam stood closer to Randy.

"Hello," the man said. He started to walk towards Randy and Adam. "I'm the one who bailed you two out" he said in his deep manly voice.

Randy rubbed his stubbly beard and looked at the man approaching them. "What do you want?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I want you two to do something for me," he said. Randy watched as the man tore away his sunglasses, showing off the red under his eyes. Randy made a disgusted face and stared at the man. "I need you two to abduct two women. They sort of witnessed a murder yesterday which no one was supposed to see" he started to explained. He linked his arms around his back and looked back at his henchman. "I would've had one of them to do it, but this is more of a long-term work. You have to keep those girls until the trial of that murder finishes" he said, now turning back at them.

Adam scoffed and stepped in front of Randy. "What's in it to us?" he asked rudely.

"I did bail you guys out. But not only that, I will provide you guys with the suitable amount of money" he told them. "Just take those girls as far as you could."

"Hell no-" Adam was cut off by Randy, who placed a hand on Adam's chest, pushing him back.

"Deal," Randy said sternly.

* * *

**Review :) Oh, and I just wanted to let everyone know, after this story i'm going to be taking A LONG break from writing. I will probably return to it in the summer, but as of now i'm quite busy with school & trying to get into uni. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly walked out of the bathroom with her jean shorts and white crop top on. It was summer and it was starting to get really hot outside. She brought all of her blonde curly hair to one side of her head and stared at Eve who laid on Kelly's bed wearing a yellow sundress and looking up at the ceiling. Kelly sighed and walked over to her bed, taking a seat by the edge of it. "Relax Eve, let's just forget all about it. This never happened, okay?"

Eve immediately sat up and stared at Kelly furiously. "Are you fucking insane? How could I just forget about it? That's going to stick with me for my entire life!" she shouted. Kelly closed her eyes and started to massage her temples. She didn't know what to do or what to even say.

The sound of the doorbell made Kelly's eyes shoot open. She got off her bed and started to walk out of the room and down the stairs. Opening the front door she had a gun aimed right to her head. Kelly gasped and was about to scream when the man said, "Don't scream or I'll fucking blow your brains out," Kelly slowly nodded and stared right into the man's green eyes. He smiled and continued, "Now, I know your friend's up there. So kindly call her down," he ordered. Kelly shook her head and the man's face turned serious. "Do it," he spat.

"Kelly! Who's down there?" Eve asked as she descended down the stairs. She came up beside Kelly and her eyes grew wide. The man pulled out a second gun from his other pocket and pointed it at Eve as she froze in her place.

"Well that was easy," he said, sounding accomplished. "Now start moving towards the red car over there and you will be safe. Caution: if you try to run I don't mind pulling the damn fucking trigger," he told them, still showing off his stupid grin. The girls started walking towards the car side by side as the guns were being held on the back of their heads. "I'm Adam by the way!" he said cheerfully.

Kelly watched as another man got out of the car and leaned against the side door. He was very muscular and good-looking. His gray V-neck clutched onto his muscles nicely and showed off the sleeve tattoos he had. He had a serious look on his face, making him sexier, and his piercing blue eyes bored onto Kelly. Randy walked over to Adam and grabbed the gun, as he moved it down to Kelly's lower back. He opened the back door and waited till she got inside. Once she did he slammed the door shut. Adam got into the passenger side as Randy took the driver's seat. He speeded out of Kelly's house and got onto the highway.

"Where are you taking us?" Eve yelled at them. She was more scared than ever. She looked at Kelly as tears began to well up in her eyes. Kelly reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I think questions should be asked later," Adam said kicking his feet up on the dashboard, only earning a glare from Randy.

"No you retard, I want an answer now!" she snapped at him, furiously wiping away the tears.

Adam laughed in a sinister way and raised his finger, shaking it side to side. "Uh uh, I wouldn't be so fast on my words if I were you..." he trailed off looking at her, "Eve?" he asked.

Eve's eyes grew wide, "How do you know my name?" she asked shocked.

"Well I assumed Kelly suited a woman who's blonde and Eve for a brunette" he said grinning widely.

"Why are you taking us? What did we do wrong? Please, if you let us go right here we won't open-"

"You want to fucking shut your mouth up?" Randy spat loudly, as he stared into the rear-view mirror looking at Eve.

Kelly and Eve both jumped at Randy's sudden outburst. Kelly assumed he was the nicer one from the two but she guessed wrong. He was indeed the scariest one from the two. She felt her stomach twist just staring at him. "You didn't have to yell at her," Kelly whispered, and suddenly mentally cursing herself for even saying it.

Randy put the brakes on the car, making everyone lean forward and halt back. He turned and glared right at Kelly, making her feel uncomfortable. "If you don't want me yelling then keep your friend's mouth shut. Because frankly I rather kill you guys than having to carry you wherever I go!" he snapped.

Kelly stared back at him. The fear in her eyes beginning to show. She watched as Randy turned around once again and started to drive. Adam patted Randy's shoulder only having it shrugged away. "That's Randy for you. He doesn't play nice with anyone. And I mean ANYONE. All about himself. I at least have some sympathy for people, but he doesn't. So if you guys don't want to be killed, don't piss him off" Adam warned them.

Eve and Kelly looked at each other with a worried look. All Kelly could think about was the sudden change in everything. One day they were having the time of their life shopping and the next they were being abducted.

* * *

After several long hours and losing track of the direction they were going Kelly finally decided to ask. When she looked over, she found Eve asleep and also Adam. She assumed Eve fell asleep due to all the crying. "Where are we going?" Kelly asked Randy politely. Randy remained quiet and she laid her head back on the seat. She didn't understand why all of this was happening to her. The car came into a sudden halt, jerking Adam and Eve awake.

Eve looked around and Randy got out of the car as he grabbed Eve from the backseat. She started to kick and scream but he held her wrists tightly, dragging her into the old abandoned house. Adam simply held the gun to Kelly's back as she moved obediently. They entered the house and Randy immediately locked the doors as he threw Eve to the ground. Kelly gasped and ran up to Eve.

"Eve! Are you okay-"

She was starting to be pulled away, and in the heat of the moment she got up and slapped Randy across the face. Kelly stumbled backwards when she realized what she had done. Randy held his cheek and stared at her taking deep breaths. His jaw clenched and he was about to lunge towards her when Adam stopped him. "Relax man. Relax, she's just a girl. Look we need to start wooding up the windows. I'll get that done. Just stay here and keep-"

Randy pushed past Adam and roughly grabbed Kelly's arm yanking her towards him. He stared right into her blue eyes, "Look, I don't fucking want to be here any longer than you do. Slap me one more time and you'll regret you've ever done it. Now take your fucking friend and get the fuck upstairs. NOW!" he yelled.

Kelly quickly nodded and helped Eve up. They started to walk upstairs and before they could enter one of the two rooms Adam stopped them. "You guys are funny," he said from behind them. He placed the wood onto the ground and wiped his hands on his jeans. "In a house where there's so many possible ways to escape, you think we'd let you share a room? Blondie, you're over there" he said gesturing to the room across from Eve's. Kelly nodded and walked inside, giving Eve a reassuring look on her way in.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy sat at the old kitchen table as he rubbed the gun to his forehead. He didn't take the two women to be talkative but yet they talked way too much. Randy touched his cheek and slightly winced. He walked over to the mirror right beside the fridge and stared at his cheek on his reflection. Not only did she slap him but she left a scratch mark. He cursed out loud and touched it. It stung him and immediately he walked over to the freezer and pulled it open, he was frustrated when he couldn't find a single ice cube.

"Adam!" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes Adam started to trail into the kitchen. He stared at Randy's cheek and made a face.

"Damn! She can hit hard. Thanks for the warning" he said laughing. Randy grabbed the spoon by the counter and threw it at Adam forcefully, luckily Adam ducked. He got back up and gave Randy a horrified look. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked frantically. Randy ignored his comment and walked over to the sink and turned it on. Cold water started to run and he cupped it in his hands and splashed it on his cheek. Adam shook his head and sighed. "Look man we have to figure out the rooms. I split the girls up but where are we going?" he asked Randy.

Turning off the tap, Randy turned to face Adam. He thought it through before he spoke. "I'm not staying with the blonde one," he said sharply.

Adam chuckled and nodded. "But you don't get along with the brunette. She's more talkative than the blonde" he reminded him. He grabbed an apple that was on the kitchen table and took a bite out of it as he stared at Randy.

Randy touched his cheek and let out a sigh of frustration. "She's a little bitch. I can't handle the blonde," he told Adam.

"Oh, is Randy weak for a little blonde girl?" Adam teased.

Randy clenched his jaw and balled his fists in anger. He hated the way Adam sometimes spoke to him. "Weak? Fuck outta here" he spat, pushing past Adam. He headed straight upstairs and threw open the door. His eyes fell on the blonde who tried to pry at the wood nailed onto the window. She snapped her head around and looked at Randy terrified. Randy closed the door behind him and locked it from inside. He was about to enter the bathroom when Kelly stopped him.

"You don't have to do this. Just let us go. I know why you took us. We won't say anything about the murder" Kelly pleaded. Randy stopped in his tracks and listened as she begged. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Kelly closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, as she slid down to the ground. She hated the fact that neither Randy nor Adam felt a slight hint of guilt. Her mind started to race back to the events earlier. Maybe she needed to apologize to Randy about slapping him.

"KELLY! KELLY!"

Kelly stood up and ran to the door. She heard Eve yelling her name and began to fear what might've happened to her. "Eve? What's going on!" she yelled back. The bathroom door flew open again and Randy walked over to her. She looked at him with those puppy dog eyes he hated looking into. "Please, just let me see her," Kelly begged, her voice starting to crack. Randy ran a hand over his head and finally unlocked the door allowing Kelly to step outside. She found Eve on the ground holding her bloody wrist. Kelly ran up to her and took her wrists in her hands. "What the hell happened?" she asked her.

"Your friend was trying to escape. Thought I'd give her a small punishment" Adam said chuckling. Kelly pulled in her eyebrows and stared at Adam. She immediately got up and ran towards him as she hit her small fists against his chest. "You fucking jackass! Look what you did to her! I'm going to fucking kill you," she swore.

Adam raised his eyebrows and looked down at her. Her pounding fists weren't doing any harm. He turned his head and stared at Randy who was watching Kelly closely. "Dude, the angel swears" he said laughing hysterically. Kelly finally stopped and gave him a slap across the face, making Randy's eyebrows shoot up. He walked over to Kelly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from Adam.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"That's fucking enough!" Randy shot back. He turned her around in his arms and looked down into her eyes. "You're being a little bitch hitting people. Where's your manners?" he asked. Kelly looked away. She could still feel Randy's hands firmly on her hips. "Look, if you stay calm, I'll do something about your friend" he finally told her. Kelly looked up at him, a slight hint of happiness in her eyes.

"Why are you holding her? Fucking look after me!" Adam yelled.

Randy let go of Kelly's waist immediately and walked over to Eve, who was holding her arm. She looked as if she was about to pass out any minute. He pulled his V-neck over his head and started twisting it before wrapping it around Eve's wrist. After tying a knot he looked back at Kelly, who finally tore her eyes away from Randy's perfectly sculpted body. Randy walked over to Adam and smacked him across his head. "Why the fuck would you cut her? Go buy some bandages for that," he ordered.

Adam shook his head and held his cheek. "I'm not doing shit for that bitch. Let her bleed. It's not like we actually care if they die, they're going to anyways," he said quickly. Kelly gasped and looked at them in horror. Her eyes began to well up when she heard what Adam said. Randy turned and looked at Kelly. A tiny part of him felt extremely bad. She looked so sad and so scared.

Randy pushed Adam, "Go right now or I'll put the bullet through your brain" Randy warned him through gritted teeth. Adam adjusted his shirt and pushed past Randy and down the stairs. Kelly held onto Eve and looked away from Randy. She knew he was watching her but she couldn't face him. He finally walked back into the room and slammed the door shut.

Eve fluttered her eyes open and stared at Kelly weakly. "I think Randy has something on you," she whispered lowly, wincing at every word.

Kelly gave Eve a confused looked. "What are you talking about Eve?" she asked.

Eve swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed her body closer to the wall. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The only way we could possibly get out of here is if you try to seduce him," Eve whispered again. Kelly looked at Eve shocked. She didn't know what to say. Would it work? Could she possibly seduce him and get away? She slowly nodded showing Eve she understood.


	4. Chapter 4

After applying medicine on Eve's arm and helping her into bed Kelly made her way to her room. She started rummaging through the drawers and found the gun Randy has been holding. When she heard the handle move she stuffed the gun in the back pocket of her jean shorts. Randy walked through the door and stared at her blankly. She felt panicky when she saw him and immediately thought of what Eve told her.

Kelly walked up to Randy as he began to close the door. He stared at her slightly confused and she brought her fingers onto his cheek. Randy didn't move his head away like he thought he wanted to. Instead he felt himself relaxing with her touch. Kelly bit her lower lip and stared at his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She was surprised at how genuine she sounded. Randy found himself nodding at her words. She immediately reached up and softly kissed it, taking him aback. Randy pulled in his eyebrows and looked into her blue orbs, trying to search for any hint of lie. She swallowed and leaned against the wall pulling Randy by his shirt, in front of her. Randy moved closer to her as the palm of his left hand rested against the wall beside Kelly's head. She pulled in her lower lip and smiled at him, making him look at her suspiciously. But he didn't stop her from her actions.

She thought she'll definitely regret what she was about to do next. Her small hands played with the material of Randy's shirt and she moved her lips so close to his. Licking her lips, she pressed her mouth against his. Randy's hands fell from the wall and to her waist. He held onto Kelly tightly as their lips moved together, hot and heavy. Kelly felt herself getting lost into the kiss. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Randy's touch sent her electrifying sparks through her body. She couldn't repel from him. She pulled away shortly after, tugging on his lower lip in the process. Randy's hands felt the curves of Kelly's waist before it moved down. His right hand dipped low to her back pocket and he slowly pulled the gun out as Kelly gasped against his mouth. Randy's lips curved up in a smirk and he brought the gun pointing it to her exposed stomach. "Nice try," he whispered into her ear. Kelly's hands fell from the front of his shirt as he slipped it off his head. He walked over to the bed and looked over at her.

"You want to continue this on the bed? Or are you done?" he asked her playfully.

Kelly's face turned bright red. She thought she was getting away from it all this time and suddenly Randy turned the tables. She shook her head and brushed the hair from her face, "I'm good," she whispered to herself.

Randy got into the bed and turned his body to face Kelly who was still standing where she was. "Are you going to get in or sleep on the ground?" he asked. Kelly looked down at the ground and frowned. They came to an old abandoned house and it was filthy everywhere. She slowly approached the bed and got on, trying to keep as much distance between her and Randy. Randy folded his hands behind his head and rested on it. "Let me guess, Eve told you that you guys could escape if you seduced me," he offered.

Kelly sighed and sat up on the bed, crossing her legs Indian style and looking at Randy. "Is this what you do for a living? Abduct people?" she asked him, totally pushing away his comment.

Randy stared at her blankly, "This is actually the first time we've abducted anyone. Mostly we get busted for stealing, getting into street fights, and selling weed" he said slightly shrugging. Kelly's mouth fell open and a look of disbelief washed over her face. "Look, we'll all be fine if you stop trying to escape. Now, go to sleep and don't disturb me," he told her, as he began to close his eyes.

"So you kissed me back even though you knew I had the gun?" she asked him.

Randy opened his eyes and looked at her smirking. "I think I shouldn't stop something from happening if it's meant to happen" he said chuckling. Kelly frowned and crossed her arms against her chest. "Plus, you're hot, how could I control myself around you?" he asked her.

Kelly's stomach started to flutter as those words slipped out of his mouth. She began to stutter on her words but Randy turned his body so his back was facing her. She was supposed to hate his guts and refuse to be in the same room as him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed and laid back down on the bed, staring at the dark ceiling. If only someone would rescue them.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit short, because I had to bring all the other stuff to the next one. Anyways, the next chapter should be up tmrw. Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Adam was preparing breakfast for the four of them as Kelly walked downstairs. She headed to the kitchen and found Eve there crying. Kelly walked over to Eve and grabbed her arm. "How is it?" she asked, concerned. Adam merely turned to look at Kelly and then rolled his eyes and focused back on his cooking. Eve wiped away her tears and shrugged. "Please don't cry. Look, I tried seducing Randy but it was a flop. And I ended up kissing him for no reason" she whispered, so Adam couldn't eavesdrop.

Eve yanked her arm away and glared at Kelly. "You did what?! How the fuck could you kiss him Kel?" she yelled, getting off the chair she was seated on. Adam turned off the stove and looked over at them crossing his arms against his chest. He's assuming Kelly kissed Randy. Somehow Randy always got the ladies.

Kelly looked at Adam and stared at him. What the fuck was he looking at? She faced Eve once again, "Aren't you the one who told me to seduce him yesterday?" Kelly asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"Kelly, I was fucking dazing off! I was cut by that douchebag! Obviously I'm going to tell you things that don't make sense! How did you even go through with it?" she asked.

Kelly pushed her blonde hair back from her face and started to walk away when Adam called out for her. "You got to eat. C'mon," he said gesturing her over.

"I'm not hungry" Kelly told him through gritted teeth. She was in fact furious that she had been kidnapped and going through a lot of shit and Eve didn't even understand her.

Adam shrugged and brought the plates with toast and eggs to the table. "That's not my fucking problem. I was told to give you guys breakfast and make sure you eat...so eat" he ordered. He stared at her waiting for her to approach the kitchen table, instead she came straight at him.

"I don't fucking want it! I don't want your fucking food!" she yelled, slapping the plate full of food off the table and to the ground. The plate shattered, sending the food all over the ground. Adam stared at the floor and then brought his green eyes onto Kelly. She could see the blood boiling in him as his face turned deep red. Randy ran downstairs from the noise and stared at the scene in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he spat, making everyone jump.

Adam roughly grabbed Kelly's arm, making her yelp. "You little bitch. Just watch what I'm going to do to you," he said starting to pull her out the kitchen. Randy placed his hand firmly on Adam's arm, making Adam stop in his tracks. "What?" Adam yelled at him.

Randy looked at Kelly who seemed like she was going to cry any minute now. "Let her go," he ordered.

Adam gave Randy a look of disbelief. "Since when did you start fucking caring about her? Let me show this bitch not to mess with me," Adam spat loudly. Randy took a deep breath and looked away. Suddenly he sent a punch to Adam's jaw making Adam fall backwards onto the ground. Eve ran up to Kelly, and held onto her arm. "What's your problem?" Adam yelled holding his jaw.

Randy snapped his head around to Kelly who looked at him horrified. "Eat," Randy ordered.

"I-I don't want to" she stuttered on her words staring right into his piercing blue eyes.

"Eat, dammit!" Randy shouted, making Kelly and Eve jump back. Kelly's heart began to race at the sudden loudness in his voice. He sounded more pissed than ever. She quickly nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. Randy kicked a chair down on his way back upstairs. Adam wiped the dirt off his jeans and stared at Eve and Kelly.

"If Randy doesn't kill you guys, believe me, I will" he hissed before leaving the kitchen. Eve began to cry silently again as Kelly tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. She didn't know whether they were ordered to kill them or just abduct them, but either way she was more frightened than ever. Randy had this bipolar issue that she couldn't understand. It seemed like he was helping her yet he scared the living hell out of her.

* * *

Randy paced back and forth in the room as Adam barged in closing the door on his way. "What the hell was that all about? I could've made her shut her mouth up," Adam yelled furiously.

Randy placed his hands on his hips and turned around to face Adam. "Really? Like I'm supposed to believe a pussy like you is able to do something," he scoffed. Adam clenched his jaw and then winced at the pain it caused. "Don't touch Kelly. Do whatever the hell you want to Eve, but don't dare lay your hands on Kelly. I'll deal with her," Randy told him.

Adam laughed out loud and held his stomach, "Don't play around with me Randy. Are you interested in Kelly?" he asked now curious.

Randy shook his head and looked away. "No, she's just delicate. She's too scared of you," he shot back.

"She's not scared of me. She's scared of YOU, or else she wouldn't have quickly sat at the table and began to eat," Adam replied. Randy rolled his eyes and stared at the window that had been covered with the wooden panels. "Look, how long are we supposed to keep them? It's the second day and I can't bear any of them. This better pay us well," he said running his hand through his short blonde hair.

"I don't fucking know. But I can't live unhygienic. I'm going to go buy them some clothes and some for us. Just look after them and don't do shit, because if you try anything that money won't come into our hands," Randy warned him. He grabbed the car keys and handed the gun to Adam before exiting the room.

* * *

Kelly heard the front door close and she immediately ran to it trying to get it open. Adam laughed at her from behind as she shot her head around. She crossed her arms against her chest and slowly walked towards the kitchen. "You know, none of us would be in this problem if you guys just didn't see what you saw," he told them.

"See what?" Kelly asked him back quickly.

Adam smirked and took a seat opposite of Kelly. "Well played, but you're using this on the wrong person. Frankly, Randy and I don't give a shit about you two-"

"Then why don't you let us go!" Eve yelled.

Adam stared at Eve un-amused. "Maybe if you stop crying I can think about it," he said.

"Really?" Eve asked starting to wipe at her tears.

Adam chuckled, "Nope."

Eve reached over and was about to hit him when Kelly stopped her by pulling her right back down. "I swear, my boyfriend's a detective and he'll definitely be looking for us by now! When he catches you guys you'll be in jail as long as you live," Eve threatened him.

Adam shrugged and stood up, "Fine by me. Jail is a lot easier to manage than the outer world. Am I right?" he asked them winking. Eve gave him a disgusted look and turned her head away.

Kelly placed her head in the palm of her hands. She was starting to get a headache from all this fighting. There was no point talking to Adam. He was the biggest douchebag she's ever met in her life. "Where's Randy?" Kelly asked him.

"Ah, the love birds. Don't worry he'll be back soon. He went to fetch us some clothing, since you know we're going to be here for a very very very long time," Adam cooed as he started to walk out the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly was planted on the rusty old worn out couch. She didn't know what to do. There was possibly no way to escape and on top of all that she was starting to lust for Randy. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, pushing her hair away. Eve approached Kelly, huffing on her way inside. "I can't find a single exit! This isn't fair!" she screeched in frustration. Kelly looked away from Eve and stared at the TV screen. "I'm talking to you Kel!" Eve yelled, grabbing Kelly's arm and shaking it.

Kelly yanked her arm away from Eve and glared at her. "Can't you see we're stuck here and there's no way out? Stop being pathetic and just go with the flow," she snapped.

Eve furrowed her eyebrows and stood up. "How could you be such a cold hearted bitch? We didn't come on a vacation Kelly! We were kidnapped. So stop fucking drooling over Randy and get your shit together" Eve hissed before stomping away.

As if on cue Randy entered through the front door only to have Eve jump at him to get past him and out the door. Randy tried pushing her away but she clawed him making him yelp. He finally slapped her, sending her to the ground. Kelly ran over to them and stared at Eve who laid on the ground crying. "What's wrong with you?" Kelly shouted. She knelt down beside Eve, trying to help her but Eve only pushed her away.

Randy locked the front door and walked away as Kelly followed behind him. "Why would you slap her? What the hell is your problem?" she continued to yell.

Randy snapped around and stared at her. His menacing look started to intimidate Kelly. "My problem? My problem is you two. So if I were you I'd try not to piss me off," he spat, eyeing her up and down. Kelly crossed her arms and looked away, as Eve started to brush the dirt off her clothes. Randy glanced at Eve and grabbed a bag, throwing it over to her. "That's your clothes. Wear it and don't cause a scene," he said. He grabbed Kelly's arm and began to lead her upstairs.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Kelly whined as she pounded her fist on his hand. But nothing broke his fingers around her arm. In fact he only held onto her tighter. She began to walk up the stairs with him and finally into their bedroom as Randy closed the door behind him. He handed Kelly the bag of clothing and walked over to the bed, laying down and resting his head on the headboard. Kelly stared at him confused.

"Wear it," he said, gesturing her to the bag.

She peeked her head inside and pulled out a red dress that had flaws. It was too short, and looked to be too tight. "I'm not wearing this!" She yelled at him.

A smirk plastered onto Randy's lips and he sort of shrugged. "You want to seduce me? Wear it," he said again.

Kelly's mouth dropped at his words. But was he going to let her go if she wore a tight dress? She crossed her arms against her chest and frowned. "Will you let us go if I wear it?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Randy chuckled, "I'll think about it," he said. Kelly walked into the bathroom, only making Randy smile wider. She came out shortly after, tugging on the hem of the dress. She pouted and looked at Randy who walked over to her. He slowly began to back her up against the wall as he checked her out. He bit his lower lip, making him look just as sexy. "I think it looks good on you," he rasped. Randy's hands fell to Kelly's hips and she suddenly gasped at his touch. "Compliments those sexy curves of yours," he whispered. Kelly swallowed as Randy's hands moved from her hips to her waist. She felt every inch of excitement at his touch. Their distance was breathtakingly close and she started to feel uncomfortable. Randy licked his lips before he slowly began to move Kelly's loose curls to one side of her head.

"Randy..." she whispered, hoping he'd stop. He shook his head and moved his lips onto Kelly's neck. Kelly grabbed onto the front of his shirt, and took a deep breath as his lips worked into her skin. She couldn't believe what she was letting him do to her. Who was this guy? She barely knew him, let alone the fact that he was her captor. She shook her head and pushed him off her, as Randy glared at her.

"What the fuck?" he spat.

Kelly felt herself shaking. He was too scary to even be around. She opened her mouth to speak but felt her words caught up in her throat. Randy grabbed the rest of the bags with clothing and threw another bag towards Kelly before he left the room, slamming the door shut. She couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened. Her head peeked into the bag and she found another pair of shorts, except they were black, and a blue short crop top. She smiled to herself. So Randy kind of knew what she'd wear. He was just teasing her with the dress. She sighed and suddenly realization fell over her. Her hand slapped over the mark Randy had given her and she mentally cursed herself for letting him continue. If Eve found out, she'd be dead.

* * *

Randy walked into Adam's room and threw him a bag of clothing. "This should do," he told Adam. He was about to leave when Adam stopped him.

"Is it worth it?" he asked, taking Randy off guard.

Randy turned around and raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" he didn't quite catch what Adam said.

"Why don't we just kill them and get on with whatever we were doing. They're fucking annoying and we could be outside and not stuck in this fucking house," he spat.

Randy sighed and walked over to Adam, grabbing the front of his shirt and bringing him face to face. "I don't care what you say or how much you complain but we're doing this. If you try to kill them or even think about it, you'll be the first to die" he hissed.

Adam nodded and pushed Randy off him. "Whatever man. That girl has a boyfriend and he's a detective," Adam mumbled.

Randy's face seemed surprised. Which one of them had a boyfriend? "Who?" he asked quickly.

Adam thought for a second and started to get confused. He forgot who told him they had a boyfriend. He assumed it was Kelly immediately. "The blonde one," he said boldly, after a while.

Randy felt his muscles tense just hearing Adam say that. He didn't care if Kelly's boyfriend was a detective. That was the least of his worries. What made him mad was the fact that she had a boyfriend. He turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy walked into the kitchen and found Kelly looking into the fridge. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, turning her around.

Kelly stared at him startled. "I-I was just looking for something to drink," she stuttered. She couldn't help but notice the death glare Randy was burning through her. By now Eve approached the kitchen and watched on. "Oh, thanks for the clothes," Kelly whispered, a shade of pink hinting her cheeks.

He could feel it. She was just trying to save herself. She kissed him because she wanted to get away. Her mind was never set on her boyfriend and it pissed him off to think she'd betray someone. He thought wrong of her. He thought she was too innocent, and her innocence is what attracts him the most. "Don't you feel disgusted?" he asked.

Kelly looked more confused than ever. She closed the fridge and stared at him frightened. "I don't know what..."

"You have a boyfriend and you want to fuck me just to get out of here?" he spat. Kelly's mouth dropped and Eve's eyebrows rose.

"Um, that's me with the detective boyfriend. Kelly is single, and apparently ready to mingle with you," Eve said. Her words came out sharp and rude and she walked away.

Randy turned back to Kelly and he didn't know what to say. He felt this weird happiness in him that he never thought he'd feel. It made him want her even more. He turned around to walk away when she whispered something. "For the record, I didn't want to fuck you."

Randy smirked and turned around, walking closer to her. His fingers brushed the hair away from the hickey he had given her and his electrifying blue eyes stared into hers. "Oh, but I do," he said sending her a wink. She took a deep breath as her eyes fell onto Randy's lips. He had her backed against the fridge, his body almost touching hers. Randy ran his thumb over Kelly's bottom lip. "The things I'd do to you..." he whispered. She grabbed his hand, and softly brought it down as his gaze didn't drop from hers. Kelly felt her body heating up and her face turning red. She bowed her head as Randy walked away. She felt stupid. How could she let him just think she wants him?

* * *

Eve walked into the bedroom she was supposed to be in and found Adam hammering away at more woods. She rolled her eyes and went to her bed as she took a seat Indian style. "Hammer all you want, but my boyfriend is going to find you," she mumbled. Adam ignored her comment and hammered even louder just to piss her off. Eve gritted her teeth and grabbed the pillow as she threw it at him. He finally stopped hammering and looked at her, and then at the pillow.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he spat.

She pulled in her eyebrows and crossed her arms against her chest. "I want to sleep, so stop hammering and get out," she said rudely.

Adam laughed sarcastically. "You're going to sleep in broad daylight? Like I'm supposed to believe that," he said rolling his green orbs. He shrugged off his hoodie and threw it over to his single bed in the corner.

"Well it's not like you're letting in some sun with all that wooden panels covering the windows," she shot back coldly.

Adam gave her a fake smile and placed the hammer down on the night table. "You know I figured it out," he said shaking his pointy finger.

Eve raised her eyebrows, "Oh what is that?" she asked, trying to sound interested.

"You guys were told to be abducted because of your fucking big mouths. I don't blame them. You never shut up!" he spat. Eve glared at him and he simply grabbed his hammer before walking out of the room.

* * *

Adam walked downstairs and found Kelly on the kitchen table, carving into the wood of it with a table knife. He approached her slowly and stared at her. Kelly looked up and found him watching her. She looked back to her knife which was really what Adam was staring at. A smile etched her lips and she shook her head. "Oh is someone scared of a table knife?" she teased.

Adam's face was serious. He looked as if he had to run away from her. He shrugged and took a seat opposite of her, placing the hammer down on the table making Kelly jump back a bit. He laughed and grabbed her cup of water as he gulped the water down. Kelly frowned and looked back down at the table. "What is it that makes Randy drool over you?" he asked, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kelly glanced up and found him eyeing her curiously. She shrugged as a tint of red shaded her cheeks.

"He doesn't drool over me," she denied.

"Trust me, I've been Randy's best friend since we were kids and he has never touched a woman sexually willingly, unless they throw themselves on him. You impressed him," he said, his eyes squinted.

Kelly licked her lips. She felt the need to make a joke out of it. "Well you know, I think Randy and I would make cute babies," she said playfully, trying to freak Adam out. Instead she found herself looking right past his shoulder to Randy who stood by the entrance with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. He stared hard at Kelly and her mouth slightly dropped. For some strange reason her heart was pounding in her chest. She said the most stupid things at times.

Randy walked over to the kitchen sink, as he began to fill a cup of water. Kelly decided to quickly change the subject. "When will you guys let us go?" she asked.

Adam raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Let you guys go? Please. We're just waiting to get orders to kill you," he said laughing in a sinister way. Kelly stared at him blankly. This guy talked more psychotic than ever. Randy turned around and watched Kelly stomp her way upstairs.

"Why do you keep telling them that?" he asked.

Adam shrugged and sighed. "It makes them shut up and stop asking stupid questions," he said.

* * *

**Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly stepped out of the shower wrapping the white towel she found by the counter of the bathroom sink around her body. She wiped the foggy mirror with her hand and stared at her reflection. No matter how much she lusted for Randy she still wanted to leave this place. She was getting sick of staying in a house with no place to breathe. Kelly let the towel drop from her body as she grabbed her pink lacy panties and slipped it on. She grabbed her matching bra and began to hook it before pulling the straps over her shoulders. She sighed when she realized her clothing was in the room. She ran a hand roughly through her wet blonde hair and without thinking twice she opened the bathroom door, walking into the room. She bumped into Randy's back making her stumble backwards and him turn around. Kelly lightly screeched when she found him standing in the room. She started to back away slowly as he took steps towards her. He bit his lower lip, as his eyes preyed on every inch of her body. He finally snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kelly's hands fell to his chest and she shook her head.

He picked her up and instantly her legs wrapped around his torso. He walked over to the bed and placed her down before hovering over her. Kelly looked up at him and she felt herself getting lost in his eyes. His goddamn beautiful fucking eyes, she thought. Randy's lips fell close to Kelly's, lightly brushing her lips. "I think I prefer you like this," he whispered against her mouth. Kelly shook her head again. "We'd definitely make cute babies," he said, his fingers brushing her shoulder blade as he began to pull her bra strap down. Kelly felt her face flush and her stomach twist with excitement. She's never met a man as sexy as Randy. But he was dark, inside.

"You-" she paused as her eyes flickered to his. Randy pulled in his eyebrows and stared at her. He wanted her to continue. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You scare me," she whispered. Randy smirked and stared at her lips. He brought his mouth down to hers and began to kiss her. He was surprised when Kelly kissed him back. They pulled away, as Randy left small kisses on her lips. His mouth fell to her neck and Kelly's fingers knotted the front of his shirt. "Randy..." she whispered. He didn't reply, only working on her neck. Her hand caressed his cheek and she brought him to face her again. "Ar-are you really going to kill me?" she asked softly. There was nothing but fear in her eyes and he could see it perfectly clear.

"No," he said sharply. She smiled and nodded.

"But why won't you let us go? I told you I won't tell anyone," she said.

Randy shook his head, his hands feeling the curves of Kelly's waist. His blue eyes fixed on hers. "I can't do that," he told her.

Kelly had a worried look on her face and she sighed. After a few seconds she finally looked at him. Her fingers began to play with his shirt. "What's your story?" she asked him.

Randy chuckled, "What?"

Kelly frowned, "Why do you do things that lead you to jail? What's wrong with you?"

Randy raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "You couldn't word that differently?" He asked. She bit her lower lip and stared at him, feeling guilty of the way she asked him. "My dad died before I was born, and my mom put me up for foster care when I was 4. That's when I met Adam and we stuck with each other all throughout. School never stuck well with us, and the only way we use to get money is by selling weed and stealing. I guess we grew up by not fearing people," he said. His mind began to drift back to his dark past.

She reached up and kissed him when he least expected it. He stared at her surprised and she lightly shrugged. "How many girlfriends did you have?" She asked interested to know more about him.

"I don't think I could call any girlfriends. I don't spend my time impressing girls; they usually try to impress me."

Kelly's mouth formed an o-shape. She was beginning to feel comfortable under Randy. She moved her fingers to his tattoos and lightly traced it. "Did these hurt?" she asked. Randy smiled at her and kissed her softly before pulling away and shaking his head. Kelly pulled in her bottom lip as she began to think again. "Are you attracted to me?" She asked. Randy nodded, as his fingers moved her hair away from her face. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good, because I think I'm attracted to you too" she whispered. She paused and stared at him, "But you still scare me," she added quickly.

He was about to go in for another kiss when they heard a knock on the door. Randy let Kelly grab her clothes and quickly run into the bathroom as he swiftly got off the bed and walked towards the door, pulling it open. Adam handed him the phone and walked away. Randy stared at the phone in confusion before bringing it to his ear. He could hear breathing on the other line. "Hello?"

"Open the front door," the man commanded. Randy pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. He walked out of the room to find Adam making his way downstairs.

"Who the fuck was that?" Randy asked.

Adam slightly turned to look at Randy, "It's his henchman. They're here to check if we really have the girls," he replied.

Randy's hand ran over his head and he sighed, "You told them where we were? Why the hell would you do that?" he spat.

Adam shrugged and continued to make his way downstairs, Randy followed closely behind. They slipped the key into the door from inside and opened it. Two men stood in front of them, and not just casually but with guns in their pockets. Randy glared at them, cautiously moving away from the door, so they don't try anything.


	9. Chapter 9

The two men stepped inside the house and looked around as Adam immediately closed the door. They turned around to face Adam and Randy. "Where are the girls?" asked one of them. As if on cue, both Kelly and Eve made their way downstairs. Kelly looked at the men terrified. Her eyes flickered to Randy, but he didn't bother looking at her. She stepped onto the last step and watched. The man with black long hair, touching his shoulders approached them. "I'm Roman, that's Dean" he said nodding towards the more smaller man. Kelly nodded and her hand found Eve's as she grabbed onto her tightly.

Dean smiled at Adam and then walked over to Kelly, grabbing her arm and yanking her away from Eve. Randy felt his fists ball against his side, he was about to go straight at Dean when Adam placed a hand on his chest and shook his head. Randy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. But he was only getting mad just watching Dean's hand wrapped around Kelly's arm. "Such a sexy blonde you have here. Would any of you mind if I-"

He was cut off short when Kelly finally freed herself from his grip. She ran over to Randy and stood behind him, her small hands grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Dean's eyebrows rose and Roman chuckled. "Looks like we have love in the air, I hope you don't mind if we let our boss know" Roman said. Randy hung his head low, his jaw clenching, as Dean approached them. He ducked a bit to take a look at Randy's face.

"Oh shit, he's getting mad. Well, wait till he figures out what we're planning to do with these girls," he snickered, looking over to Roman. Randy snapped his head up and glared at Dean, his eyes turning bloodshot red and his body heating up. Dean looked at Randy kind of startled by his sudden temper. He took steps back, "Holy crap, you're like firing up man, relax," he said raising his hands. "Just hand me the girl," he said gesturing to Kelly.

Kelly's hands fell to Randy's arm as it slid down to his hand. She interlaced her fingers between his as he looked over at her. She gave a worried and scared look and he immediately faced Dean again. "No. Get out," he ordered. Roman glanced at Dean and they began making their way towards the door.

Adam held the door open for them and before stepping out Roman said, "I'm going to do something about this" he warned them. Adam slammed the door behind him and locked it, slipping the key into his pocket again. Kelly sighed and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Is this what's been going on? You suddenly like him!" Eve yelled pointing to Randy. Kelly's fingers slipped away from Randy's and she watched him try to cool himself down. "What the fuck is wrong with you Kelly! Did you forget these assholes are the ones who kidnapped us! How could you touch him without feeling disgusted of yourself," Eve hissed.

Kelly closed her eyes, "Shut up Eve" she shot back. Her eyes opened again and she glared at her best friend.

Eve shook her head in disbelief. "Kelly, he's not the only man in this world. You can find someone who's not a criminal. We can get out of here if we put our mind to it" she said with hope in her eyes.

"No we can't Eve! We're going nowhere and they made it clear. Just stop freaking out and relax. We'll be out of here soon," she whispered.

Eve's eyes darted towards Adam and Randy, "I hate them. I don't want you near him," she said, now fixing her gaze on Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Kind of hard when we sleep in the same bed together," he mumbled.

Eve's mouth dropped open, "You sleep in the same bed with him?" she screeched.

Kelly gave her a confused expression. "Then what about Adam and you-"

"We have two single beds in our room!" she yelled.

Kelly looked over at Randy who merely shrugged. She felt herself flushing in embarrassment. Why hasn't he ever told her this? She walked away from the group and headed upstairs only to hear someone behind her. When she entered her room she turned around to find Randy, closing the door behind them. "Don't be mad," he said calmly.

"Who the hell were those guys!" she yelled.

Randy sighed and looked down. "They're just the henchman of the person we're working under. They wanted to see if we really abducted you guys" he said.

"He was about to-"

"I wouldn't have let him," Randy said sternly.

Kelly shook her head. "I can't fall for you Randy. It's just really fucked up. You're my captor and I never came here willingly and Eve's right. I can't find you attractive…I shouldn't find you attractive. I just want to leave from here as fast as I can," she said, her voice starting to tremble.

Randy scoffed and looked at her. "So you don't want whatever that's going on between us?" he asked. Kelly didn't reply, she looked down as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Fine by me, it's not like something's ever stuck with me forever," he whispered. He turned around and opened the door, slamming it shut on his way out. Kelly pushed back the tears that almost started to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe how she could fall for a guy like Randy. He was just terrifying to be around and anything he even did scared the living hell out of her. She wanted to just be like Eve, hate them. But she couldn't hate Randy no matter how much she tried. The way he touched her, how he would protect her from everyone, everything made her want him, not push him away. But what really hurt is the fact that he was her captor.

* * *

**Review & I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

Adam started to peel a banana when Eve entered the kitchen. She looked like she was crying a lot, only making Adam glance at her. They stared at each other blankly before he took a bite from the banana. Eve sniffled and walked to the kitchen sink, turning it on. She immediately yelped making Adam shoot his head around. "What?" he asked irritated.

"There's brown water coming from this!" she yelled. She immediately turned the tap off and placed a hand to her forehead. Adam laughed and stood up from the chair, walking to her.

"It's an old house, what do you expect?" he asked still laughing.

Eve didn't find it funny at all. She was thirsty and just wanted a cup of water. "Well, what do I do for water then?" she asked him rudely.

Adam shrugged and began to walk away, "Figure it out" he told her.

"Wait!" Eve called out before he left. He turned and gave her a "what?" look. She sighed and played with the bottom of her shirt with her small fingers. "It's my birthday tomorrow," she said softly. Adam continued to stare at her like he didn't get the point. "Can I please just call my boyfriend tomorrow? Or at least my grandparents?" she begged him.

"We'll see," he said, before leaving. Eve frowned and leaned against the kitchen counter. She wanted to leave this place as fast as she could. She didn't think she'd have to beg Adam to let her talk to John or her grandparents.

* * *

Randy pulled the door of the basement open, and walked downstairs. The stairs cracked underneath the weight of him. He turned on a light, and looked around. The place was dirty and definitely falling apart. Randy pulled off his black wife beater. He walked over to the punching bag that was hanging. Randy grabbed the boxing gloves from the table on the side and wore them on his hands. He steadied the bag, "I missed you," he whispered to it. He immediately started to punch the bag forcefully. It was best to take your anger off on a bag than on a human, he thought. Why was he so mad? Because Kelly didn't like him? He wanted her to like him. He wanted her to feel whatever he was feeling. He punched the bag harder and suddenly heard noises. He grabbed the punching bag and rested his sweaty head against it.

"Hey, you're punching again?" Adam asked from behind him. Randy turned around and wiped the sweat off his brow. He placed his hands on his hips and tried to ease his breathing. He watched Adam eating away at a chocolate bar.

"Fight me," Randy ordered.

Adam was about to take a bite off his chocolate bar and immediately brought it back down. He stared at Randy blankly. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked with a serious expression. Randy nodded. Adam shrugged and placed the chocolate bar on the table where Randy left his boxing gloves. He shrugged off his hoodie he was wearing, and remained shirtless. He slowly swallowed and looked at Randy intently.

Randy ran up to him and immediately put Adam in a headlock. Adam struggled out of Randy's grip, but he pushed them towards the stairs, hitting Randy's body against it. Randy felt the pain shoot through him, he let go of Adam who began to punch Randy's torso. The fight between the two only grew more intense and vicious. Randy jumped onto Adam and repeatedly punched his face. Adam's fist made contact with Randy's mouth, sending Randy off of him. They laid on the ground, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Adam jumped on Randy and started to punch him.

Kelly and Eve ran downstairs immediately when they heard loud noises of things breaking. Eve watched the boys in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. An idea immediately struck her and she grabbed Kelly's hand. "Let's go!" she hissed. Kelly gave her a confused look. "We can get out of here! They won't notice, c'mon" she tried again.

Kelly yanked her hand away and glared at Eve. "Stop being stupid. When they do realize we're gone they'll find us and just kill us," she told her. She watched as Randy began to hurt Adam really badly. Randy's body flushed with red and she could see the anger burning in him. She was more than terrified but it didn't stop her from running over and trying to pull him off. Her smalls hands wrapped around his arm, hoping he'd stop, but instead she got knocked out when Adam pushed Randy, making him hit Kelly accidentally. Kelly fell to the ground and held her head, the place she got hit.

"Kelly!" Eve yelled, running to her. Randy snapped his head around and found Kelly on the ground. He didn't notice the girls were even downstairs. Whenever he's angry he never notices who's around him. Adam stood up and began to breathe heavily. He grabbed his hoodie and looked at Kelly. Randy moved Eve out the way and scooped Kelly up in his arms. "Let her go!" Eve yelled at him. Randy shot her a glare immediately making her step away. He started to climb up the stairs followed by Adam and Eve.

"Randy..." Kelly whispered.

"Shh..." he ordered. He climbed the next flight of stairs and opened their bedroom door, closing it behind the two, so Adam and Eve wouldn't enter. Randy walked over to the bed and placed her down before walking into the bathroom. Kelly made a whimpering noise before opening her eyes and sitting up on the bed. She found Randy coming out of washroom, with a towel. He came over to the bed and pressed the towel to her forehead. "I think this might do something," he said.

Kelly giggled and moved his hand away from her forehead along with the towel. Randy stared at her confused and she shook her head. "You're so cute," she whispered, looking right at him. His face was nothing but serious and she felt bad. "I'll be okay, don't worry" she assured him. They stared into each other's eyes unsure of what to do next. Kelly told him yesterday that she wanted nothing to do with him, but it was hard to resist her when she was looking smoking hot right in front of his eyes.

"Don't," she said sharply. He looked away and she immediately pulled in her bottom lip. Her blonde hair fell to the side of her face and she brushed it away. Her eyes fixed on Randy's body. It was nicely toned and perfectly made. It reminded her of what she wanted to ask him. "Why were you fighting Adam? Did he say something to piss you off?" she asked, concern filling her blue eyes.

* * *

**Review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

"It was nothing," he quickly replied shaking his head. Randy stood up and walked over to the dresser. He gripped the sides of it and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Kelly found herself getting off the bed and walking up behind. Without thinking, her fingertips lightly traced his back muscles as she held her bottom lip between her teeth. Randy felt himself ease with her touch. He loved the way her fingers softly moved down his back.

"Does that feel good?" she asked him softly. Randy turned his body around, so her fingers fell to his chest. She gave him a warm smile, making his heart flutter. What is it that Kelly has that no other woman didn't? Her fingertips ran along his abs, "Is this wrong?" she whispered.

A smirk etched his lips and he shook his head. He picked up Kelly and sat her on the dresser as he stood between her legs. His hands ran up and down her smooth legs that were exposed because of the shorts she was wearing. "Will you ever let us go?" she asked him nervously. Her gaze was locked with his and Randy's playful look turned serious. He ran a hand over his head and began to think.

"I'm not keeping you here for my own entertainment Kelly. I was ordered to bring you here and that's why I did," he told her.

Kelly's face fell at his comment and he noticed it. He felt bad, for some strange reason. He shouldn't feel anything, but she makes him. "It's Eve's birthday tomorrow," Kelly whispered. Randy's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "Can you let her call her boyfriend or her grandparents?" she asked him.

Randy smirked as his hands rid up her shirt from the side. "Only if I get something out of it," he immediately picked her up from the dresser making her screech lightly. Randy brought her down on the bed, before he crawled over her body.

Kelly's hands fell to his chest, ready to push him off. "What about what I said yesterday?" she asked.

Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands, pinning it above her head. "Let's be serious. We're staying in the same room, the same bed and we know that we won't be able to resist each other," he said, before bringing his mouth to Kelly's neck as he began to nibble and suck on it. Kelly closed her eyes as she felt the sensation shoot through her body.

Randy's phone began to ring and he ignored it. Kelly placed her hand to the table beside the bed and fumbled with his phone before bringing it in front of her eyes. "Someone name Candice is calling you," Kelly said, her words coming out a bit too cold. Randy ignored her, as he continued to suck on her skin. She slightly pushed him and he finally moved his mouth off her neck.

"What?"

"Someone name Candice is calling you," she said sticking out the phone to his face.

Randy grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. He sighed and pressed answer before bringing it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. Kelly watched as Randy smirked at her. He seemed more focus on Kelly than the person on the phone. "Sorry Candice, I can't meet up with you. I'm sort of busy right now. Actually, I'll be busy for a few weeks...maybe months," he told her. Kelly frowned and turned her head only making Randy's grin grow wider. He rolled his eyes at Candice and finally pressed end call, before throwing his phone to the side. Kelly looked at the way he threw his phone and shook her head. His lips fell back to Kelly's neck and she turned her head so his mouth fell on hers instead. She could feel Randy smiling. He seemed more satisfied with this then what he was doing a second ago. Randy's tongue slipped into Kelly's mouth only making her moan. His hands finally grabbed onto Kelly's shirt, pulling it over her head. Randy pulled away from her and smirked. "The things I'd do..." he mumbled.

Kelly gasped as a shade of pink tinted her cheeks immediately. She shook her head, as Randy's hands moved along her inner thigh. "No, Randy" Kelly begged. He moved his hand off her thigh and raised it in the air. Kelly giggled and brought his face down close to hers before she kissed him, softly and passionately.

She pulled away and pushed him off her, as she got off the bed. Randy watched smirking as she slowly walked to the bathroom. He jumped off the bed and ran towards her, making her scream and run inside it. He closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it before taking steps closer to her. She smiled widely and shook her head. Randy bit his lower lip as he began to check her out. Kelly was about to run past him and out the door when he grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He walked into the shower making her giggle and yell. "Stop, Randy!" she said laughing. Randy had her against the wall, he started to kiss her, his fingers fumbling with her shorts button. He finally undid it, slipping her shorts down her legs. Kelly allowed him. He was about to pull her panties down when they heard banging on the bathroom door. Randy pulled away from Kelly as she rushed to wear her shorts again. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

"She ran away!" Adam yelled. Kelly's mouth dropped and Randy pulled in his eyebrows. He immediately grabbed his black V-neck and slipped it over his head before running out the door.

"Watch her!" Randy yelled at Adam, indicating Kelly. Kelly tried to push past Adam, but he wouldn't allow her. She felt sick. How the hell did Eve escape? What was Randy going to do to her?

* * *

**Yes, Eve escaped! Are we happy? Are we not? Let me know :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly and Adam sat in the old living room quietly. It had been hours and the sun began to set, but there was no sign of Randy and Eve. Kelly began to feel scared she might have to deal with Adam alone. She looked over at him who had his eyes closed. "Where do you think they are?" she asked.

Adam opened his eyes and glared at her, sort of intimidating her. He stood up and walked in front of her, leaning down so his green eyes met her blue ones. "Randy isn't stupid, nor am I. We both know it was you who put her up to it. He maybe too weak for you but I see what's happening perfectly clear. You're just using him, so when he's too busy getting it on with you, Eve can escape" he spat. Kelly shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't plan anything with Eve. All she told Eve was to stay calm and that they'd get out sooner or later.

"I didn't use him," she whispered.

"Shut up!" he yelled in her face. Kelly jumped back into the sofa, she started to shake. Adam was scary when he yelled. "You little bitch. When Randy comes back he won't forgive you, ever" he hissed. He pulled out his gun making Kelly stare at it in wide eye. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and he started to get frustrated.

The front door flew open, and they both looked over to find Eve, slung over on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked tired, and mad. Kelly ran up to them as he laid Eve down against the wall. Kelly noticed the marks on Eve's arms and snapped her head up to Randy. All she saw was him glaring right at her. She wiped away her tears and faced Eve again. "Eve! Could you hear me? Eve, c'mon" Kelly begged for a response. Eve let a small whimper escape her lips as her eyes rolled back and her lids shut over them.

Adam pulled Randy away to another room and stared at him. "What the hell happened? How come it took you so long?" he asked.

Randy brought his hands down his face. He didn't want to discuss the events that took place. Adam noticed the scratches on Randy's neck. "Did she do that?" he asked pointing to his neck.

Randy nodded, "She fucking ran into the woods, and I had to play hide and seek with that bitch. I found her a little later cornered by some fucking wolf. By the time we got it to run away it got dark. She lost her fucking footing and rolled down the hill hitting branches," Randy sighed. "I think she's knocked out," he said.

"This is all that fucking blonde's fault! I told you to keep your head in the game and instead you took your focus elsewhere. Do you not realize she's only trying to make you weak for her so she could escape? How the fuck could you be so naive!" Adam hissed, shoving Randy.

"I know," Randy said quietly.

"Good! You better fucking know. Even if she tries to explain herself just ignore her. You don't need her man, there's hundreds of hotter chicks. What about Candice? She's got-" Adam stopped talking as his eyes darted past Randy.

Randy turned around to find Kelly by the doorway. She stared at him in disbelief, sadness taking over her face. Randy looked away, he didn't want to lock eyes with her. She tried to control the tears that were going to fall from her eyes. "E-Eve needs medicine," her voice started to shake. Randy looked at Adam, making Adam roll his eyes. He pushed past Randy and went out the front door. Kelly remained in her spot, her eyes falling on Randy's back. He turned around, walking past her. "Randy..." she trailed off.

He ignored her and started to climb the stairs when she called his name again. Randy stopped and walked back down, standing right in front of her. "What?" he spat.

Kelly sniffled and looked into his eyes. "I didn't use you," she tried to explain.

Randy's face showed a look of disgust only making Kelly even upset. She tried wiping at her tears but they were still streaming down her face. "I'm supposed to believe you? I should've known when you asked for me to let Eve call her boyfriend. Do I have to repeat what we did after that," he hissed at her. Kelly's lips began to tremble and he turned right back around to walk upstairs. She walked back to Eve, kneeling down, and pulling Eve close to her as she began to cry. Why did Randy have to make her feel that way? She put up with everything because HE was here. Not because of Adam, not because of Eve but because of Randy. And now he showed nothing but hatred towards her.

* * *

Kelly fed Eve the last of the medicine and took a seat on Eve's bed. She decided to remain in Adam and Eve's room so she didn't have to face Randy. He didn't leave the room for a day straight, making Adam pull everything onto his back. Adam walked into the room with a bottle of water. He handed it to Kelly and got on his bed. "It's your fault," Kelly mumbled.

He looked over at her confused. "Sorry?"

"You know I never said anything to Eve about escaping, yet you made Randy believe that. I hope you're happy asshole," she snapped. Eve grabbed Kelly's hand but Kelly pulled it away. She was sick of everyone here, including her best friend.

Adam scoffed, "You were there, he knew what kind of person you were before I even had to explain further," he said laughing. Kelly felt anger rise in her. She grabbed the bottle of water and threw it at Adam making him yell, and curse out loud.

"Fucking bitch!" he shouted, trying to dry his wet clothes. Eve's mouth fell open at Kelly's sudden rage. Kelly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, only having Eve follow behind her.

"Kelly wait!" Eve said, grabbing Kelly's arm, stopping her. "Just relax," she told Kelly.

Kelly shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. "It's your birthday today Eve and I can't do anything! All I did was ask Randy to let you call John, and now they think I was up to making you escape. He looks at me disgusted!" she yelled. Eve understood Kelly was talking about Randy. All this time she hated her best friend around Randy, but she failed to notice that's who has been keeping Kelly sane all this time, while she had been going crazy.

There was loud banging on the door, and both Eve and Kelly glanced at it. Adam came running down the stairs, past them and opening it. Dean and Roman started walking inside.

* * *

**So do you think it was reasonable that Randy's mad at Kelly? OKAY, so here's another question, if I return to writing maybe after a month or so (I just need a break from this because of all the Uni pressure) would you guys read stories made on youtube videos? *OH AND I'M GOING TO TAKE THE BREAK AFTER COMPLETING THE STORY. ... um, I don't know if you guys understand that, but it's like a story in a video with music and blah blah blah. If you prefer to keep reading on fanfic instead, let me know! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly's eyes fell onto Dean in horror. He was staring right at her. Her hand immediately found Eve's, and she squeezed it. Adam sighed when he saw Dean preying on Kelly. Frankly, he didn't care. But Dean seemed like a pig which kind of pissed Adam off. "What are you guys doing here again?" Adam asked irritated.

Roman and Dean walked over to Kelly and Eve as they began to circle the girls. Eve held onto Kelly's hand tighter as she felt the fear rise in her. She had to admit one thing at this exact moment. No matter how much shit Randy and Adam gave to them, they never tried anything on Kelly and Eve if they didn't like it. Dean's hand brushed Kelly's arm making her flinch. "Stop," Kelly told him.

Roman's finger touched Eve's cheek, as she shut her eyes tightly. "Oh, we're just here for our annual inspection," he whispered into Eve's ear.

Dean grabbed Kelly's arm making her yelp. "Let me go!" she yelled at him.

He laughed and looked over at Adam. "I got permission to do whatever I want with this blonde," he told Adam. Adam's eyes flickered to the ground. For some strange reason he didn't want to see Kelly's pleading eyes on him. "I bet she's delicious," he purred. He laughed out loud and looked around the house, "And I don't see her boyfriend in sight, so wonderful" he said.

Adam looked up and shook his head. He knew he might regret this later but he felt a weird twinge in his stomach, "Let her go Dean. She'll be fine here," he said softly. Kelly felt relief take over her when she heard Adam say those words. Just a few minutes ago he was being the biggest dick, but at this moment he proved he was a good guy. Eve smiled and ran over to Adam, taking Roman off guard. Adam felt a little courage in him. He stood straight and looked right at Dean. "Do it and everything will be okay," he warned.

Dean shook his head, "Its two against one."

Eve's hand grabbed the material of Adam's hoodie. "Do something," she ordered him. Adam walked in front of the door, stopping Dean. Roman glared at Adam.

"I don't think that's a good idea, dickhead" he spat.

Adam shook his head, "Don't take her. Find someone else who's willingly to come," he told them.

Dean rolled his eyes and held onto Kelly tightly making her wince. "I don't see anyone claiming her, so I think I should," he said shrugging.

The room fell silent suddenly, as everyone's eyes fell on Randy, who started to walk down the stairs slowly. He was shirtless, with his jeans hugging low on his hips. He looked tired. After a day he finally stepped out of the room, and his jaw clenched when he saw Dean's hand on Kelly. He finally took the last step and strutted towards everyone. Randy walked right in front of Dean. He grabbed Kelly's hand pulling her away from Dean. Dean let her go. Randy's eyes didn't leave his. He finally tore them away to look down at Kelly. He licked his lips, and kissed her, his hands falling to her waist, pressing her body against his.

Dean and Roman watched on angrily, as Adam and Eve's mouth fell open. They never seen Randy and Kelly kiss right in front of them. "Holy shit," Eve whispered.

Adam blinked a couple of times, "Tell me about it," he said.

Randy deepened the kiss, as Kelly's hands touched his chest. She didn't understand why he was kissing her, but it felt good. Randy pulled away unwillingly from Kelly, tugging on her lower lip. He turned his head slightly to Dean, "Did you need more proof that she's mine, or is this good enough?" he asked. His eyes turned dark as he glared at Dean.

Roman's hand fell on Dean's shoulder, turning him around. "Let's go," he whispered. Adam held the door open as Dean and Roman walked out. Kelly looked down to her feet unable to speak. Did Randy really mean that? She didn't want to believe it. Adam slammed the door after them and walked towards the kitchen as Eve followed him. Randy looked at Kelly up and down before walking past her, back upstairs. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Randy hated her.

"I swear there was tongue," Eve screeched at Adam.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever, all I can tell you is that Randy lost his fucking mind. He only says he got over her but when Kelly stands in front of him looking all cute he can't stand it," he whispered.

Kelly started walking backwards out of the kitchen. If the only way to make Randy talk to her was this, then she was going to do it. She already had an idea. Kelly walked up the stairs and into her and Randy's room. She found him sitting against the headboard of the bed. He was surprised to see her come in. Randy carefully watched as Kelly grabbed something from the drawers and walked into the bathroom. She came out shortly after with the red dress Randy had bought for her, on. The dress showed a decent amount of cleavage and it hugged her body tightly. Randy looked at her in awe as Kelly stood in front of the mirror of the dresser. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, glancing quickly at Randy's reflection. Randy furrowed his eyebrows and got off the bed, walking up right behind her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Kelly turned around and found them increasingly close. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, pulling in her lower lip. "Don't do that," he ordered.

"Don't do what?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Bite your lower lip," he said, staring right at her lips.

Kelly shrugged, "Why not?" she asked tilting her head.

"Because..." his expression was serious, showing he wasn't interested in her games. Kelly rolled her eyes at him and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm, bringing her back. "Where do you think you're going with that on?" he asked.

"It's Eve's birthday, and I heard you guys have scotch here. I'm going to go downstairs and have a three man party," she said holding up her three fingers.

Randy glared at her, "Adam's down there," he told her.

Kelly pursed her lips and shrugged again, "So?" She asked. Randy's jaw clenched. Kelly could see him tense up. She didn't know if she was making the right choice. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Does it bother you that Adam will see me like this?" she teased. Really though, she was feeling nervous.

Randy looked away from her and she could see his fists balled to his sides. "I don't care. Go," he spat. Kelly's mouth slightly fell open. She didn't expect this answer from Randy. He was supposed to get mad and tell her not to go and that it was bugging him.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :) && I might stick with writing Relly or I might write kelly/punk or whatever, after this... What would you guys like to see though? It's always what makes you happy :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"What's wrong with you? Why do you still believe that it was me who told Eve to escape?" She yelled at him.

Randy looked down at her, "It was you-"

"God, I hate you so much. You know why you're a jackass? I was doing my own thing. I wasn't thinking about you or anything! You came along and started to do things. You're the one who made me fall hard for you and now you're being a dick. I hate you!" She yelled, pushing at his chest. Randy's expression didn't change nor did he budge from his spot. Creases formed on his forehead as he frowned. He started to move past her when she said something, "I want to get out of here. I hate this stupid old house. I hate the people in here and I hate the fact you're not even speaking right now making me look stupid!" She screeched in a high tone of voice.

Randy laughed in a sarcastic manner and looked at Kelly once again. "Fact is you're not leaving this place. So I suggest you suck it up. And quite honestly I could care less if you hate me," he said rolling his eyes. With the anger built up in her she didn't think twice what she did next. She grabbed the vase from the dresser and threw it across the room, making it smash into the wall. Randy watched the vase shatter into pieces onto the ground before he sharply turned his head and glared at her. She regretted her actions when she saw Randy's jaw tighten and the muscles in his arms tense. His eyes pierced through hers like fire and all she could do was part her lips, as no words escaped her mouth. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He snapped making her jump.

The room door opened as Adam stood in the doorway breathing heavily. He saw the shattered pieces on the ground before he looked back up. Randy's hand roughly ran over his head as he looked down at the ground. Adam gestured Eve who had approached him from behind to grab the broomstick from the side. Eve did as she was told as Adam right away began to sweep. Randy grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head before he stormed out of the room.

Eve stepped over the pieces of vase as she walked over to Kelly. "What happened, Kel?" She asked touching Kelly's arm. Kelly shook her head as her lips began to tremble. She was really scared of Randy. He frightened her and she didn't know how she'll ever get over it. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Kelly walked into the bathroom, as Adam swiped away the broken pieces outside their room to a corner. His green eyes locked with Eve and it was filled with sympathy. Eve immediately frowned, "Did you just give me a sympathetic look?" She asked.

Adam's gaze fell to the ground, as he shook his head. "It's late and I have no idea where Randy went and when he'll be back. Just go to sleep," he told Eve.

"What about Kelly?" She asked pointing to the bathroom. "Where will she sleep?"

Adam sighed, "If Kelly sleeps here, Randy would most likely be sleeping on the couch. Don't worry," he told her.

Eve's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Are you being nice to me Adam Copeland?" She asked him.

Adam pulled in his eyebrows and looked at her, intrigued, "How do you know my last name?"

Eve shrugged as she started towards the door, "You shouldn't let your driver's license lying around anywhere," She told him. As she was about to leave to their room Adam called out for her, making Eve turn around.

"Happy Birthday," he said. His mouth sort of twitched upwards and Eve returned his forced smile with a genuine one.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kelly stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her bare body and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It always felt good taking a shower. She felt refreshed and better. Kelly opened the bathroom door and walked into the room. Randy wasn't back, nor did she hear anything. Everyone was probably sleeping by now. She dropped the towel, as she grabbed her bra and panties putting them on. She picked up her white crop top, but frowned when she could smell the stink from it. Instead, she slipped on her shorts and started to rummage through the drawers. It was all filled with Randy's V-necks, and his boxers. Kelly frowned and grabbed one of his clean white V-necks as she slipped it on. It hung loosely over her, passing her shorts. Her fingers brushed through her still wet blonde hair and she slowly started to trail towards the door, opening it and exiting the room. The whole time she was thinking about where Randy would have went. She surely couldn't have pissed him off so much. When she stepped onto the last step, the front door opened and closed and Randy turned around facing her.

Kelly stepped to the ground and locked eyes with Randy. Unconsciously, she pulled in her lower lip, and began to play with the hem of the V-neck. Randy walked by her to the kitchen as Kelly followed behind him. She watched as he turned the tap on to get a drink of water. "Randy..." she said quietly.

Randy ignored her as he took a sip from the glass and then pouring out the remainder back into the sink. He turned around watching her slowly approach him. "Randy... I'm sorry," Kelly said softly. Randy's eyes burned through hers. He looked down her body, only finding himself slightly turned on by how she looked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean any of what I said. I was just mad you weren't paying attention to me," she whispered.

"Paying attention to you? My attention has been only on you since the time I laid eyes on you and then look where it lead us," he bit back harshly. Kelly felt her heart drop. Her eyes flickered to the ground. As she was turning around to leave Randy's fingers wrapped around her wrist, yanking her towards him. Her hands immediately fell to his chest as she looked up at him. "Take off my shirt," he huskily whispered.

* * *

Review and I'll post the continuation of this chapter definitely by tonight :) & I hope you guys remember Eve has a boyfriend... haha. Oh and um, Randy what on earth are you asking Kelly to do? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly's lips parted, her eyes going wide. Randy leaned down, his lips inches away from hers. Kelly didn't move her head away and Randy took it as cue to place his mouth over hers. His hands fell to the sides of her waist, traveling up. Kelly placed her hands over his, stopping him from moving further, as she kissed him back. It was more rough and heavy than their normal passionate ones. He lifted Kelly up, her legs instantly wrapping around him as he placed her on the kitchen counter. Kelly's hands cupped his cheeks, the kiss turning more softly. She felt Randy's tongue push into her parted mouth and she gasped, making him lightly groan. Kelly moved her hands to the sides of his shirt, gripping it between her fingers before she pulled it over his head. His lips fell to her neck, making her moan, as he picked her up once again from the counter and bringing her over to the couch. Kelly laid down as Randy hovered over her, without breaking the intensity of the kiss. His hands fell to her shorts, undoing the button, but he hadn't pulled them down yet. Randy's lips moved to Kelly's stomach. He began to move the shirt higher up leaving trails of kisses along the way. He finally pulled the shirt off and moved his mouth back on hers, when Kelly pulled back. Randy groaned in frustration as he tried to kiss her again. "You're a jackass, you know that?" she asked him.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Yes I do," he said trying to go in for a kiss. Kelly placed her fingers to his lips, stopping him once again.

"You scared me today," she whispered. Randy sighed and got off of Kelly immediately. He stretched back and started to walk away from her. "I guess I'll just sleep here," Kelly said gesturing to the couch.

Randy stopped and turned around. "Come upstairs," he ordered.

"Why? It's not like you care about me," she shot back. "I really think you stopped Dean from trying anything on me just so you can prove how big of a badass you are," she said while standing up from the couch. She buttoned her shorts again, and went to grab the V-neck from the ground, when Randy's arm wrapped around her waist, turning her around.

She looked into his blue eyes, surprised by his sudden action. "You think I kissed you in front of Dean to prove how much of a badass I am?" He asked her. When Kelly slowly nodded, he shook his head. "I kissed you to prove that you were mine and no one in this house or out of this house could lay a finger on you," he said sharply.

Kelly's face softened at his words. Her fingertips slowly ran down his chest. "Then why did you listen to Adam about me being the reason Eve escaped?" she asked softly.

"I'm still pissed about that," he reminded her. Kelly frowned and he glared at her. "Whatever that happens between us shouldn't concern anyone. I could be mad at you but that doesn't change how I want you," he said.

"Well, I hate it when you're mad," she said.

He shrugged, "I hate it when you whine a lot," he shot back.

"I do not whine a lot" she whined.

"You're whining" he pointed out, his expression serious. He sighed and brought his thumb over her lower lip. "But then it just makes me want to grab you and kiss you. Believe me, I'd do more if you'd stop interrupting me," he whispered into her ear.

Kelly moved her face so it was only inches away from his. Her fingers traced the creases of his smile and she could only feel herself smiling back. Randy Orton was such a tease and the hottest man she's ever met. "Seriously Randy, you really scared me" she told him, her smile turning into a frown.

Randy sighed and moved his fingers up and down her exposed waist. "That's how I am Kelly," he rasped. Kelly stared at him trying to study his expressions. She couldn't quite understand him yet for some reason. She shook her head, her blonde hair falling in front her eyes. Randy chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face before he kissed her. She felt amazing whenever he kissed her. It always felt right with Randy though. She smiled and moved her head back as Randy rolled his eyes. "Did I mention that you frustrate me?" he asked.

Kelly shrugged and giggled as she played with the dog tag around his neck. "I just think its strange how I'm falling for you when I shouldn't," she whispered.

Randy smirked, "Why can't you fall for me?" he asked her.

She pursed her lips and thought for a second. Her eyes went bright when she thought of it, "You're my captor. This isn't right. That's why," she explained to him.

Randy shook his head, his lips captured Kelly's again, taking her off guard. She pushed at his chest and he immediately frowned. "Can we just talk?" she asked, with pleading eyes. Randy ran a hand over his head and sighed.

"We always talk Kelly. Let's do something besides talking," he said in an irritated tone of voice.

Kelly pouted and moved away from his grip. She went grab the V-neck one more time when he stopped her. "I like you better without a shirt," he said winking. He eyed her up and down in her bra and shorts. Kelly rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you don't want to talk, there's nothing between us," she said, drawing the line.

Randy grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him once again. He kissed her neck making her arms instantly wrap around his neck. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "There shouldn't be any need for talking. I'll show you a good time," he whispered into her ear. Kelly's face flushed a deep crimson colour.

* * *

**There's actually a 3rd part to this, but i'll post that tmrw ;) LOL. Review? Oh, and if you haven't seen yet, I posted a intro to my next fanfic on my youtube channel which will come out in the summer. **


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly closed her eyes as she felt his breath tickle her ear. It felt good to be wrapped up in Randy's arms. She opened her eyes again and looked into his blue ones. "Randy..." she trailed off. Randy smirked when he heard her say his name. She lightly pushed at his shoulder. "Stop... I need to tell you something," she whispered. She saw how his expression immediately turned serious. He looked down, his hands feeling the curves of her waist. "If I was gone...would you find me?" she asked nervously looking into his eyes when he lifted his head back up. She noticed the veins in his neck pulsing, as his grip on her tightened almost protectively.

"Do you want me to find you?" he asked with a hard expression.

"If you want me... Then I want you to find me," she said, lightly kissing his lips again. Randy smiled genuinely when they pulled away, making Kelly giggle. She traced her fingers along his lips. "I want to know more about you," she said, while staring at his lips.

Randy scooped Kelly up in his arms and started walking towards the stairs. He climbed them up, easily, as Kelly's arms secured around his neck. They entered the bedroom as he plopped her down on the bed. Kelly frowned. "I need a shirt," she whined.

"Be happy you have your bra on," he teased her. Kelly rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed as Randy joined in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her chest against his.

"Are you sleepy?" she asked him softly. He shook his head no. Kelly sighed, "Stop avoiding my question. I want to know more about you," she told him once again.

"There's not much about me. I already told you I've been in foster care all my life then went onto living alone," he said.

Kelly shook her head. "Where'd you get the money?"

There was a long pause, and Randy finally replied. "I earned a lot of money from the underground fight club" he said in a hushed tone.

Kelly stayed quiet. Her fingers began to play with Randy's. "Is that why you were fighting Adam?" she asked.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "It's not like that. I stopped fighting. I have enough money to last me a couple of years. I just fight because it takes away my anger," he told her.

Kelly nodded. "You know... you'll have to look for a real job soon," she whispered.

Randy ignored her comment. "What do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I model," she said flatly. "My agent is going to be pissed that I'm gone."

"I like models," Randy commented. Kelly rolled her eyes playfully. She felt herself beginning to close her eyes and tried to stop herself. She wanted to talk to Randy longer. This is the longest she's ever talked to him in total. "Go to sleep," Randy told her.

Kelly shook her head. "I want to talk," she said. He laughed and kissed her forehead taking her off guard. "I never told Eve to escape. She just did Randy," she mumbled as she slowly began to drift off to sleep. Randy watched her fall asleep. Her head snuggled into his chest.

"I believe you," he whispered, when he noticed she was fully sleeping now.

* * *

Adam woke up to find Eve trying to pry the wood off the window. He immediately jumped out of bed. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly, almost startling her.

Eve sighed and placed a hand to her chest. "God, you scared me..." she trailed off. She finally looked at Adam and then back at the window. She noticed Adam had a serious look on his face. "I just need sunlight! Fresh air! Just open this one window," she begged him. Adam felt extremely bad. He really wanted to but it wasn't really up to him. He shook his head before walking towards the bathroom. "How long do you guys plan on keeping us? It's not fair. Just because you don't have families doesn't mean you have to do this to other people!" Eve yelled at him. She regretted her words once they fell out from her mouth. She covered her hands over her mouth in shock. Immediately removing them she said, "I didn't mean it."

But it was too late. Adam had already walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Eve's eyes flickered to the ground. She didn't know what to do. Adam was starting to ease up on them and just as he was she messed it up by speaking harshly towards him. It was killing her though. It was killing her how she couldn't see her grandparents, the only two people who mean everything to her. After her parents passed away in a tragic car accident when she was little, her grandparents looked after her. She couldn't imagine how scared and devastated they were. And after them she met John a few years ago whom she loved. He was the perfect man. Not to mention he was also a detective. The only thought in her mind right now is if John would ever find her like she thought he would.

Adam walked out of the bathroom again, wiping his face with the towel. He glared in Eve's direction making her sigh. "I didn't mean it, Adam. I just want to get out-"

"I'm trying to be nice with you and your friend but now you guys think this is like a vacation. Let me make this clear, even if Randy denies it or I don't want to go through with it, whoever put us up to kidnapping you guys will eventually have someone to kill you guys. Just stop whining and get with it," he shot at her.

Eve's eyes grew wide in horror as Adam stared at her hard. He didn't want to tell her the truth, but she made him snap. He looked at her up and down before leaving the room. She found herself taking quick, sharp breaths and suddenly her lips started to tremble. Eve began to silently cry. She didn't want to die. She wanted to make it out of the house and marry John and start a family and live happily ever after.

* * *

**So yes, my new fanfiction will be out in the summer. Initially I had a sad, dark, story planned. But the thing is, I noticed how lately a lot of my stories have been sad and dark and blahblahblah. So I planned to make a fun, flirty, fanfic and that will be For Your Entertainment. I know there are other readers out there who would like to see their otp being written about and after quite some consideration, I thought in the future i'll write mini stories. For example i have a story already planned out involving sheamus/maryse and it will be called Killer Looks. And i'd also like to write kaitlyn/dolph or kaitlyn/cody and like nikki/john and most definitely kelly/punk. As of now though, my main concern is finishing this fanfic and taking a break. THANK YOU & Review for the next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean and Roman started to approach the rusty old building. It was night, and they have been doing their round for their boss. Dean ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and looked over at Roman. "I want her," he said sharply.

Roman didn't look amused. Dean had been complaining about Randy, Adam and Kelly so often. "Let's just get them with us," Roman told him. Dean looked at Roman, curiously. His face said it all. He wanted to hear more of what Roman had to say. "All we have to do is tell boss that we want them. He'll definitely call up the bastards for us and tell them to bring the girls right away. And then they're all for us," Roman laughed sinisterly.

Dean smirked. "She better pray her loverboy is able to save her life this time," he said laughing along with Roman. They both walked into the building, pleasantly happy with their plan.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't handle this case?" John yelled at the head detective of their team.

The old man with gray hair and a stubbly beard shook his head and shrugged. "Look Cena, I understand that's your girlfriend, but there's not much to back up that they were abducted. And also this case hasn't even come to our hands, the police deals with these stuff," he tried to explain.

John wanted to just snap. He felt anger rising in him as his senior detective spoke those words. "Graham, she's my girlfriend. I sleep with her every goddamn night. Don't you understand I'm losing it? I haven't been the same in the last 2 weeks!" his voice started to rise.

Graham took a minute to think about what John said. He finally let out a sigh and got up from his seat. "Give me half an hour to go get this case in my hands," he said. John smiled as he watched Graham leave the office. He just wanted his girlfriend back. He wanted her back safely and he was willing to go to any extent to do that.

* * *

Randy walked downstairs to the kitchen and found Kelly hovering over the sink, grabbing a glass of water. He placed his cellphone down on the table before walking up behind her. His warm hands made contact with her slim waist, and she jumped, turning in his arms immediately. "You scared me," Kelly said, her hands gliding down his chest.

Randy chuckled and kissed her quickly on the lips, just as Eve walked in the kitchen. She made a disgusted sound, and Kelly rolled her eyes. Randy went in to kiss Kelly again when Eve interrupted, "Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell do you two go with it? I mean aren't you our abductor? How are you trying to have some sexual advantages with the abductee?"

Randy slowly turned his head to face Eve. His icy blue eyes bored into her green ones. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "I don't understand why you-" he stopped talking when Adam called out for him. Randy let go of Kelly and gave Eve one last look before walking out of the kitchen.

Eve's eyes fell onto the phone Randy left behind on the table. She got a bright idea, and right away she grabbed the phone and walked over to Kelly. "We can call someone!" she whispered.

Kelly didn't want Eve to see the discomfort she felt over taking Randy's phone. She rubbed her arm nervously. "Do you think it's a good idea? If he finds out..."

"He won't! Look, do you want to stay here forever and die or do you want to leave?" she hissed.

"Die? Who said anything about dying?" Kelly whispered back lowly.

"That's what Adam told me. He said whether they do it or someone else is put up to it, we're going to die anyway. He said it Kel" Eve spat.

Kelly looked at the phone Eve was holding in her hand. All this time she wanted to leave, right? So who cares if Randy found out? They were going to have to escape one day. Kelly felt her heartbeat quicken, she slowly swallowed and nodded. "Call John," she ordered. Eve smirked and started to punch in numbers on Randy's phone. She brought it to her ear and let the phone ring. Kelly watched Eve with a serious look. She was extremely scared of what might happen.

Eve's fingers tapped on the table nervously. She wanted John to just pick up his phone already. She couldn't wait any longer. The tension filled the air, as Kelly chewed on her lower lip and stared at Eve intently. She wanted John to pick up the phone as well. Suddenly Eve's face brightened. "John?" she asked her voice cracking. She had this overwhelming feeling wash over her, immediately.

"Eve? Baby, is that you?" John asked in a panicky tone.

Kelly smiled widely when she realized Eve had gotten through to John. She pushed on Eve to talk further. Eve nodded at Kelly. "Yes it's me. John I don't know where we are. Please just find us, take us away from here or they're going to kill us," she said, as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She heard rustling noises from the other side of the phone. "John?" she asked hoping the signal would be clear.

"Yeah, I can hear you. This number is a blocked number Eve. Can you describe to me, where you are babe?" he asked her. He knew he couldn't do much with a blocked number.

Eve placed her hand on her forehead. She in all honesty had no idea where she was. She felt nervous and scared all of a sudden. "I-I don't know. We just travelled for hours and we're in some abandoned old house. Baby, just please get us out of here," she cried. Kelly held onto Eve tightly. She urged Eve to continue talking.

"Is there any other phones there? A landline or anything? Who are the people that abducted you?" he kept the questions coming. Eve wiped at her tears and looked ahead. In sudden shock, she let the phone slip from her fingers, and it went crashing into the ground. Kelly stared at the phone horrified before looking where Eve's eyes were. Randy.

* * *

**Yes I'm a cruel cruel person. Review for the next chapter. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly's eyes widened in horror as she saw Randy's face turn red in anger. He balled his fists against his side, his jaw tightening. "Who the fuck did you call?" he spat loudly. Kelly stumbled backwards, as Eve's tears started to pool again. Adam ran downstairs fast, as soon as he heard Randy yell. Randy was approaching Eve when Adam grabbed him.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Adam asked unaware of the situation.

Randy pushed Adam out of his way, and grabbed Eve's arm, yanking her roughly to him. His blue eyes burned through hers as she continued to cry. "Tell me who you called," he asked through gritted teeth. Kelly swallowed hard when she saw the way Randy's anger was stirred. She felt her heart beat faster than usual.

"She called someone? How the fuck did she call someone?" Adam grabbed Eve from Randy and began to pull her away.

"Kelly!" She cried loudly. Kelly ran towards her but Randy grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. Kelly looked at him panicked. "Let me go! He's going to do something to her," she yelled at him.

Randy glared at her. "This was your fault," he hissed, starting to see the hint of betrayal in her eyes.

Kelly closed her eyes, as the tears stung her eyes. "I told her to call. It's my fault. Just tell him to let her go," she cried silently. Randy let his fingers fall from Kelly's wrist.

"You're a fucking bitch," he spat coldly.

Kelly opened her eyes and looked back at Randy. He looked angry but most of all hurt. She wanted to walk up to him and apologize. Say that she was sorry for something she had to do for Eve's sake. Suddenly she heard Eve cry and Kelly ran upstairs. She found Eve on the ground, her cheek red. Kelly crouched down beside Eve and threw her head up and looked at Adam who hovered over them. He looked furious. "Why would you hit her?" Kelly asked crying. Adam placed his hands on his hips as he began to pace around the room. He had no idea what to do. His anger boiled. Why would she intentionally try to fuck them over when he thought they were all okay and calm?

"Kelly..." Eve trailed off, grabbing Kelly's shirt and burying herself into her.

Kelly held onto Eve tightly. "Please, we're sorry. Just let us go. That's all we want," she begged.

Randy walked into the room, a gun in his hand this time. Kelly's eyes fell to it and she found herself sobbing. He grabbed Adam's shirt making him face him. "What the fuck are we going to do?" he asked.

Adam thought deeply. He rubbed his chin and took a quick glance back at them. "Do you think they'll find us? The number is blocked. They can't do shit with a blocked number," he reminded Randy.

"Let us go...Please..." Kelly begged, crying silently. Her grip on Eve only tightened. Randy snapped his head to look at Kelly. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the ground and away from Eve.

"You want to go?" He asked, his eyes locked onto hers. Kelly stared back at him. Her eyes were glistening because of the tears washing over them. She slowly began to nod. Randy felt his veins pulsing. He then walked over to Eve and grabbed her arm. He started to pull them out of the room and down the stairs, Adam following behind. Randy brought them to the front door. He looked over at Eve. "You can go. Go fucking find your way out of here. We're not going to follow you. You're free. Get the fuck out of here and don't ever meet us again," he spat at Eve, but directed it to Kelly.

Kelly looked down as she began to cry again. She wanted Randy to just calm down and hear her out, but instead he wasn't thinking straight.

"Are you serious? Are you out of your mind?" Adam yelled at Randy.

"Shut up Adam!" Randy roared. The whole house fell silent. Kelly started to walk towards Randy but he looked away. He opened the front door and gestured them to leave. Eve didn't think twice. She grabbed Kelly's hand and they walked out of the house. Kelly looked back, her cheeks stained with tears. She wanted Randy to call her back. They were supposed to be free and Randy was supposed to be happy for them. It shouldn't have happened like this. Her body collided into something...or someone. She looked ahead and found Dean and Roman in front of them. Adam stepped out of the house and looked at Dean and Roman confused.

"Oh perfect! You're handing them over to us! This is great," Dean said smiling widely. He immediately grabbed Kelly, as she screamed. Randy wanted to look but he couldn't. He didn't want to. This girl betrayed him.

Adam walked down the steps and towards them. "What are you doing?" he hissed at the boys.

"Taking them for our delight, of course," Roman said chuckling along with Dean. He looked at Adam's face and noted the serious look. "Well, your job is done now. We'll be taking them back to the headquarters," Roman told him rudely. He grabbed Eve and the two pulled the girls into a van, as they kicked and screamed.

Adam watched the van drive away before he ran inside to Randy, who sat on the staircase. "They're taking Kelly and Eve!" he yelled. Randy shrugged and stood up, but Adam stopped him. "Look, I feel bad for slapping Eve and I know you're pretty darn pissed they called the boyfriend. But what about Kelly? Don't you like her a lot? You have no idea how much Dean wanted Kelly," Adam told him, worried.

Randy felt his jaw clench. He shook his head slowly. "It's over. She's gone. They're not our problem to deal with anymore. Move on," he told Adam before walking upstairs.

"He's probably going to rape her!" Adam shouted after Randy. Randy stopped in his tracks. He wouldn't dare touch Kelly. If Dean thought about it, he'd kill Dean. Even he had his boundaries on Kelly. He slowly walked into his room, closing the door shut. He looked over to the bed and the only thing he could think of is Kelly. Her beautiful blonde hair, falling below her chest, those blue eyes, her luscious lips, her sexy body, everything drove him crazy. He brought his hands down his face in frustration. He needed her.

* * *

**You guys don't know how much your reviews made me laugh/smile. Love you guys! And tell me what you think should/might happen next! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly continued to cry as Dean's fingers traced her cheek. They were tied to a chair, back to back. She felt disgusted with his touch. There was something about Dean she hated. He had this look of evil. "Please, stop" she begged.

Dean laughed out loud as the men around them laughed too. Kelly felt the eyes of the men preying on her. "No one's going to save you now," he whispered into her ear.

"Leave her alone!" Eve yelled. Dean's eyebrows rose and he looked over at Roman, nodding him towards Eve.

"Looks like someone wants the attention too," Roman chuckled. Dean's hand's grabbed at Kelly's ripped top, and he yanked it roughly so it came undone, exposing her bra. Kelly began to sob. She knew exactly what Dean was planning to do. At this point she hated Randy for letting her go just like that.

"Stop, please!" Eve begged. She shook her head and cried. "Kelly I'm so sorry," she whispered. Kelly's lips trembled as Dean touched her. She felt scared. The sudden loudness of a door slamming open made her jump.

"We have something to deal with. Lock them up in this room. No one will come for them. HURRY!" the man yelled at all the henchmen.

Dean clenched his jaw and looked down at Kelly. He gave her a sinister smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon so we can play some games," he hissed. Kelly closed her eyes. She didn't even want to look at him. Soon they all left the small room, and it went dark again.

"Kel?" Eve called out. "I'm sorry," she cried again.

Kelly nodded and let the tears fall from her eyes. She realized how much she wanted Randy at that moment. Randy and Adam had never treated them with this much disrespect. They never once thought to sexually assault them.

* * *

Randy and Adam snuck around in the dark night behind the brick walls. They heard a bunch of people shuffling out of the building and immediately stood quietly. Adam looked over to check if the coast was clear. He sighed when he saw all the vans and cars pull out. "Do you think they'll still be here?" He asked. Randy started walking into the building.

"Let's see," he said. Adam acknowledged Randy's bravery and followed behind him.

They kept quiet in their steps, opening up each room. Adam walked up to Randy. "Do you hate her?" he asked, bringing up Kelly.

"She betrayed me," Randy said as he opened a door. "Of course I'm mad at her. I don't think I could trust her much," he told Adam.

Adam nodded and strolled behind Randy. "So why are we here?" he asked.

Randy snapped his head around and glared at Adam. "Because she's still mine," he said sharply. Adam raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together. They reached to a door which wouldn't open. Randy glanced at Adam in confusion. They looked at each other and knew this might be where Kelly and Eve were. Adam began to looked around for anything sharp to be put into the lock. He finally found a brick and looked at Randy. "You want me to break it?" Randy asked him. Adam nodded and Randy sighed as he took the brick from Adam. He smashed it against the lock, immediately getting it opened. He took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing Eve and Kelly tied up on a chair.

"Adam!" Eve yelled when she saw them. Kelly turned her head, her eyes falling to Randy. They walked around, untying them both. Once Eve was untied she hugged Adam. When Randy finally got Kelly's ropes untied she grabbed the front of his shirt as she buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Randy's muscles tensed when he noticed she was only in her shorts and bra. Dean had some nerve to touch Kelly. He didn't wrap his arms around Kelly, like she hoped. Instead he looked away, to indicate he was still mad at her. Kelly stepped back and wiped at her tears as she looked at Randy. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. She needed him and he was here for her. Randy took a good look down Kelly's body. He slipped off his white V-neck and handed it to her. She grabbed it and pulled it over her head. Randy walked away and out the door as the three followed behind him.

They somehow managed to find the exit of the building and left. Randy led the way, and Adam took Eve's hand as Eve held onto Kelly' quietly walked through the cold night. Randy looked up at the fences and placed his hands on his hips. He looked over to Adam. "We got to climb it," he told Adam.

Adam nodded and looked over to the girls. He began to climb the fence and jumped over soon after. Eve was up next. Randy extended his hand to help her but she shook her head. "I got it, thanks" she said politely.

She finally jumped down and it was Kelly's turn. She began to climb the fence and suddenly she saw lights shining. They were coming back. Kelly looked horrified as Randy's eyes wandered where hers fell.

He heard the people in the vans jumping out and running towards them. Kelly quickly climbed the fence with Randy after her. They fell to the ground and immediately started running as fast as they can. Eve yelped when one of the henchman fired a gunshot. Adam grabbed Eve's hand and began to run faster than ever. They could hear the men following them. "Into the forest!" Randy yelled. Adam nodded and turned into the forest. They kept running. Their feet pounding on the ground loudly. After several minutes they found themselves well into the forest. Kelly felt goose bumps creep onto her arms. She couldn't see a single thing in the dark, especially since they were in the forest. She stayed closely behind Randy.

"What do we do now?" Adam hissed. Randy placed a hand on Adam's chest, to indicate him to stop talking. They stayed quiet, trying to hear if anyone was around. The whole forest was quiet.

Randy sighed and plopped down on the ground. He leaned on the palm of his hands. "We just sit here," he said.

Kelly scrunched her face up in confusion. Adam shook his head. "What the hell man? In the middle of a forest?" he asked, in disbelief.

Randy shrugged. "Not much we can do. I can't see a single thing here. We'll never find a place to go in this dark," he said.

Kelly shook her head and walked closer to Randy. "I can't stay here. There could be anything lurking around. Don't do this," she whined. Eve nodded, seconding that.

Randy rolled his eyes, even though they couldn't quite see. "I can't do anything about that. So take a spot on the ground and sleep," he ordered them.

"Why are you such a jerk!" Kelly yelled at him.

Randy stood up wiping the dirt off his jeans. He walked right up to Kelly and stared down at her. She could see his blue eyes glistening from the moonlight. "I'm the jerk? Did you forget who's fault this is?" he asked.

Kelly hung her head low. Randy turned around and started walking, the group following him. They kept walking but still didn't come close to an exit. Adam shook his head. "This is pathetic. We should just stop-"

"There! It's an ocean I think!" Eve yelled, pointing towards a land with a large body of water. They all started running again. After a couple of minutes they reached the land. It was an ocean indeed. Kelly smiled at the water and sighed in relief. They sat on the sand and looked out to the water. "This is fucking awesome," Eve whispered.

* * *

**Intense? No? Okay. LOL. Review? Yes? Thank you :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly stirred in her sleep. She turned her body and fluttered her eyes open. It was still sort of dark outside. She noticed Randy right away. He was building a small hut with the huge leaves from the trees. She sat up and yawned, stretching. Kelly glanced over at Eve and Adam who were sound asleep. She found the sun in the process of rising. The ocean was calm today. Kelly got up and wiped the sand off her body as she approached Randy. He was busy with building the hut he didn't notice her. She felt bad because he had to be shirtless. Even though she had to admit she loved the view.

"Randy?" she asked him softly. Randy turned around and looked at her. She immediately took note of his sweaty body and swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to leave and that was the only thing Eve came up with. Just understand me," she said, her eyes flicking to the ground. Randy wiped his sweaty forehead and looked at her. She raised her head, her eyes fixed on his. "I like you a lot. Actually, I like you so much more than before. I'm attracted to you and I can't ever deny it. I want you" she whispered.

"I don't trust you," Randy said quickly. He pulled in his eyebrows and stared at her suspiciously before turning around and picking up the huge leaves again. Kelly's mouth dropped at Randy's comment.

"If you weren't going to forgive me, why save me?" she shot back.

"Did you forget what we talked about a few nights ago?"

Kelly thought for a second and realization took over. A few nights ago she asked Randy to find her no matter what. "I hate it when you're mad at me. Can't you just turn around and kiss me?" she asked softly. Randy turned around and looked down at her. He walked closer to her, making Kelly stand straight.

Instead of kissing her he asked her something. "Did Dean do anything to you?" he asked sternly.

Kelly looked down and remained silent. Randy started to get irritated with her silence. He continued to build the hut, "I'm going to kill that bastard," he mumbled under his breath. Kelly looked up at him and pulled in her eyebrows.

"Why did you let me go?" she asked him, throwing him off guard. Randy's face softened and he looked at her with a hint of guilt.

Unable to meet her eyes he whispered, "You wanted to go."

Kelly walked up to him, standing right in front of him. She figured out why she liked him so much. No matter how many times they fought he was always there for her. No one would have the patience he did. Randy was something different. She stared into his blue eyes, "You told me you wouldn't let me go," she reminded him, softly. Her eyes fell to his bare chest, and she felt bad for wearing his shirt. Her fingertips moved down his abs and she felt his muscles tense under her touch. "I want to be with you. I don't want to be with anyone else other than you. You're the only guy I've been this crazy about," she whispered.

Randy stepped back from Kelly. Her face fell at his sudden action. She understood he was still upset with her but why did he have to reject her? Randy turned his body so his back was facing her, and he began to walk away, back into the forest by the beach. Kelly sighed and watched him go before turning around. She found Adam sitting up, looking out to the sunrise. Kelly walked over to Adam and Eve, and took a seat next to Eve who was still sleeping.

"He'll come around. I mean when we came to save you he said he really liked you and you were his," Adam told Kelly once she was seated. Kelly tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and looked back at the forest.

"I feel like crying," she said, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on it. Adam glanced at her and she lightly shook her head. "I really want him to tell me how he feels. I miss everything about him. If Eve and I didn't make that stupid call to John we would all be safe. Now, we're stuck at some land, nowhere to go," she pointed out.

Adam chuckled softly, "Don't sweat over it. Randy and I have been through worse. We'll get past this," he assured her.

Kelly nodded and remained silent. After what seemed like a long time she asked Adam something, "Why does Randy fight? I-I mean like that time in the basement when you two really went at it."

Adam swallowed hard, his face turning serious. He finally let a sigh escape his lips. "When Randy and I were in foster care we decided to find out about our real families. We first found mine and I figured why they put me up for foster care. No money. When we found Randy's mom after years she was a..." Adam's face scrunched up, "She was a prostitute," he said, and Kelly immediately gasped. She covered her mouth with both her hands and her eyes filled with sorry. Adam nodded and looked down at his hands. "Randy was just devastated and disgusted. We didn't think we'd find out about his father since he died before Randy was born. One day we were at this boxing club and we saw a picture of a man who went with Randy's last name. After asking around people about the man, and whom he married, Randy found out it was his father," Adam said.

"His father was a boxer?" Kelly asked curiously.

Adam nodded, "Professional boxer. So Randy started to fight at places just in front of small crowds. He hasn't approached any big people to get signed under because of all the shit we did," he said.

Kelly's fingers traced the sand on the ground, "Is Randy really good? Do you think he'd find a good job in boxing?" she asked.

Adam nodded. "He's a lot stronger than you think," Adam's eyes fell to Eve's body, which started to move. Eve turned her body around and was sound asleep again. "Randy has never been nice to people, though. You're different," Adam told Kelly before he stood up and wiped the sand off his back. Kelly smiled and looked down.

* * *

**sorry for making you guys wait so long! but here it is, and hopefully i'll be ontop for updating! review? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Randy walked through the forest with large pieces of wood in his arms. He was breaking out in sweat, his body slightly red. He stopped in his tracks when he found Eve wandering around in the forest. "Hey, what are you doing?" Randy called out to her. Eve looked over to him and walked towards him.

"Nothing, just looking for food," she told him shrugging her shoulders. Randy eyed her suspiciously and she rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm going to run away? There's no point, you saved our lives and I should be thankful. We're going to be here with you guys," Eve told him.

Randy handed Eve a piece of wood since she kept insisting. They started to walk back to the land. "So, your boyfriend's a detective, huh?" Randy questioned her.

Eve nodded and smiled to herself. "Yeah" she whispered.

"Great. So do you know how long it will take for him to find us?" he asked. Eve's eyebrows shot up and she looked at him confused. Randy sighed, "Look Eve, I have no problem being like this for a couple of days but I have no idea how this is going to work for us four. Finding food is going to be hard. I have a hygiene issue-"

"We're around water" she interrupted him.

Randy nodded, "We can't do this for long. I didn't want to tell them because Kelly might get worried. So do you think your boyfriend will find us?" he asked her again.

Eve shrugged and they started to exit the forest. "Hopefully..." she trailed off.

Randy's eyes darted towards Kelly who was in the water. The shirt he lent her was off and she was in her bra and shorts. Randy wanted to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Eve placed the wood beside the hut and looked at Randy. Her eyes moved in the direction he was looking at. When she found him staring at Kelly she rolled her eyes. "God, why do you act like you're mad at her? Just go get her," she mumbled.

Randy dropped the wood on the sand and started to head into the water. Kelly cleaned herself before turning around. She was startled when she found Randy behind her. Just as she was about to fall back into the water, Randy snaked his arm around her waist and brought her back up. Kelly moved her wet blonde hair away from her face before staring at Randy's lips. "You scared me," she whispered against his mouth.

"You shouldn't be this far in the water," he told her. Kelly frowned and he let go of her waist, as his hand found hers. He started to lead her back to the land.

"You're no fun," she whined. Randy smirked and continued to walk. He didn't have to say out loud what he was thinking. He grabbed his shirt from the sand and handed it back to Kelly. She took it from him and slipped it over her head. Randy watched her wear it before turning around. When he was about to walk away, Kelly grabbed his hand and turned him to face her. "I'm hungry," she told him.

Randy placed his hands on his hips and looked out to the forest. He sighed and glanced back at her. "I'll go find something," he said quietly. Just as he headed towards the forest, Kelly grabbed his arm.

"I want to come with you," she said.

Randy looked at her and shook his head. "Stay here," he ordered.

Kelly refused, shaking her head. Her hand slipped into his, "I'm coming with you," she said.

Randy sighed in frustration. He couldn't resist her even if he wanted to. They started walking towards the forest again, hand in hand. On their way in Adam was coming out. Randy gave Adam a weird look. "What were you doing in there?" he asked.

Adam gave him a weird look back. "Dude, I haven't pissed in 24 hours," he said rudely. He looked down to Kelly and Randy's hands. "So you guys made up?" he asked.

"Yes" Kelly said, the same time Randy said "No."

Randy shot Kelly a glare and she frowned. Adam shrugged and continued his way to the hut to join Eve. Randy led the way into the forest. He could feel Kelly cuddling close to him and he couldn't help but smile. Instead of showing her how he felt he looked down immediately. "I'll eat berries. Let's find berries. Don't kill a rabbit or anything," Kelly told him sternly.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to kill anything for you," he shot back.

"You're a dick, you know that?" Kelly asked him.

"This dick saved your life."

Kelly tried to fight the smile off her face. She stopped in her tracks making him do the same. When Randy faced her she reached up and quickly pecked his lips taking him off guard. "Adam told me what you said to him back at the building," she whispered, playing with his fingers.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Adam needs to stop opening his mouth," he snarled.

Kelly looked up to meet his eyes, "He also told me why you fight."

This set Randy off. He pulled his hand away from Kelly and started to head back to the land but she stopped him. "Wait! Why are you getting mad at him? He was only telling me! I would eventually know when I become your girlfriend," she said quickly. Immediately her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. Randy turned around slowly and looked at her. He wasn't sure if he heard her right, but with the expression she gave him, she probably said it. "I-I mean, why don't you want to tell me?" she changed her answer.

"Because, it isn't anyone's business. What I do shouldn't be told around to people," he said rudely.

"Even me?"

"Especially you," he spat. "Especially you..." he said quietly this time, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Kelly asked, stepping closer to him.

Randy clenched his jaw and looked down at her. "I didn't want you to know about my fucked up family. The mom I was born to, the father I had never seen yet want to be like," he said. Kelly could see the pain behind his eyes. Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb lightly brushing it.

"I will never judge you over your family or your past. I like you for who you are and how you make me feel. Do you understand?" she asked. Randy slowly nodded, his hands fell to Kelly's waist and he immediately hugged her as tightly as he could, not wanting to let her go. Kelly smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, her head pressed against his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Randy and Kelly walked through the forest hand in hand. She couldn't feel the pressure on her hand, as he held onto her tightly. Kelly smiled to herself and stopped him from walking. She ran her free hand down his neck and brought his lips to hers. Randy kissed her softly before he picked her up. Instantly Kelly's legs wrapped around his hips and he brought her back against a large tree. The kiss intensified as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Randy's hands trailed up and down Kelly's long, toned legs. Her hands fell to his chest and she could feel the low grumble in his chest when she tugged on his lower lip. Randy moved his mouth to Kelly's neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her shorts and he quickly pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked at her eagerly.

Kelly nodded and it didn't take him another second to pull her shorts along with her panties down. He undid his jeans and within a minute he was inside her. Kelly moaned at the sudden rush she felt. Her nails dug into his skin as Randy moved inside her slowly then picking up his pace. He brought his lips back on hers and kissed her roughly. She could tell how desperate he seemed. Randy groaned inside her mouth and pulled away, his breath tickling her ear. "Fuck..." he cursed, feeling the sensation.

* * *

Adam started a fire and immediately took a seat next to Eve as he brought his hands close to it. He wanted to get heat off the fire, now that it was starting to get chilly. The sun was starting to set. Eve looked out to the water, keeping quiet. "Why is it taking them long?" he asked to himself. Eve looked at Adam and stared at him blankly. Adam could tell her gaze was on him, so after a couple of seconds he finally looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"How long are we going to be here?" she asked.

Adam shrugged and rubbed his hands together. His attention was brought back onto the fire and Eve could see the specks of fire reflecting off his green eyes. "Soon..." he said swallowing hard. He looked around the hut they build for the four of them and sighed in frustration. "You don't happen to have a cigarette or anything, right?"

Eve shook her head no, "Sorry" she whispered. He waved it off and looked back to the forest. Eve followed his gaze, "Should we check up on them?" She asked. Adam shook his head.

Randy zipped up jeans as Kelly buttoned up her shorts again. She pulled her bra straps back over her shoulder and looked at him. When Randy's eyes locked onto her she blushed a crimson colour. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. They pulled away shortly after and she smiled up at him. Randy smirked and held onto her hand as they walked side by side back to the ocean. "Don't ever let me go," Kelly whispered.

"I won't" Randy said sternly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Kelly giggled and moved her body closer to him. She's never felt this happy before.

* * *

Kelly and Randy exited the forest and immediately Adam and Eve eyed them suspiciously. "That took you guys long enough," Adam said rudely. Randy looked down to Kelly and smirked making her blush. Eve's mouth dropped in realization.

"No way! Do not tell me-"

"That's disgusting man. I take a piss in that forest," Adam interrupted.

"Ew!" Eve yelled at him.

Adam shrugged, "Don't act like you guys don't," he snapped. Eve shook her head in disbelief and stared at Randy and Kelly who was too busy flirting with each other. She sighed and looked towards the water. "So, where's our food?" Adam asked them.

Kelly's mouth slightly opened but no words came out. She sort of winced at their mistake in not bringing anything back. Randy rubbed the back of his neck. He finally let go of Kelly's hand and walked towards the water, with Kelly following behind him. "Time to capture some fish. Grab that net over there," Randy ordered them. He rolled up his jeans and ran towards the water with the rest running after him. When they entered the water they all started to split up.

Kelly's hands lightly touched the water as she bowed her head to look for fish. She couldn't see anything moving beneath her. "Maybe we have-"

"I think I got one!" Adam yelled. They all walked over to him as he pulled out the first fish of the night. He smiled widely as the fish jumped frantically in his hand. He clutched it tightly and walked over to the land. Randy shrugged and continued to look around.

After a long time they were able to catch 7 fish. Randy gave up his one for Kelly who shared it with him. "You guys are cute...I guess," Eve said softly as she shrugged. Adam nodded and held the fish close to the fire.

Randy interlaced his fingers with Kelly's and brought her hand to his mouth before he kissed it. She smiled and blushed. It felt just perfect being here with the three in an isolated land. Something just felt right to her. "But seriously, let's find a way to get out of here" Adam said, sort of interrupting the good moment.

Randy sighed and ran a hand over his head. He stared at the fire intently and began to think. Kelly wrapped her hands around his bicep and leaned her head on his shoulder. She thought to cuddle with him since, after all she was still wearing his shirt.

"We'll start heading out tomorrow," Randy told them. He looked at each one of them as they nodded. He wrapped one of his arms around Kelly and pulled her close to him. "You okay with that babe?" He asked.

Kelly smiled and looked up at him. By now Eve and Adam were finishing off their food and minding their own business. "You called me babe" she whispered.

Randy smirked and kissed her softly. "Get use to it," he told her once he pulled away. Kelly giggled and snuggled closer to him. There was something about Randy that pulled her closer to him. Three weeks ago, she hated his guts but now there was no one she wanted to be with more than him.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23

John grabbed his gun and was forcefully leaving his office when Graham got in his way. He placed a hand on John's chest, "Relax John, I told you we'll do something about this," he assured him. John pushed Graham's hand off him. He was more than pissed that his girlfriend has been gone for weeks and no one has done anything. Being a detective has been useless for him if he wasn't able to save Eve. The one girl he loved his entire life.

"I'm sick of this Graham. Her call to me got cut off 3 days ago! Who knows what happened to her? It's killing me and no one is giving a damn!" he yelled, the veins in his forehead almost bursting. Graham brought his hands down his face and looked around the office. He didn't know how he could help John.

"Well what do you plan on doing John? Going around shooting people? Put the gun away and listen to me" Graham instructed. John slammed his hand against the desk beside them. He felt anger rising up in him. Only he knew how much sleep he lost just thinking about Eve. He tried to even his breathing. Graham slowly and cautiously took the gun away from John and placed it in his empty gun holder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll go find her. I'll go get the team. You go get the van ready," he ordered.

John's eyes flickered to Graham and Graham nodded in reassurance. A small smile crept on John's face and he gave Graham their handshake before grabbing the van keys and walking out of the office. They should get some hints of where the girls are if they check traces from where the call took place. Just as he was about to leave the office someone placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. It was Rick, another detective also on his team. He was holding a laptop in his hands. "John, I have to show you something" he whispered.

John pulled in his eyebrows and stared at Rick in confusion.

* * *

Randy grabbed more wood and threw it where the rest were. He was in the middle of the forest looking for some things they could use. Suddenly Adam approached him from behind eating away at cherries he found. Randy glared at Adam and shook his head. Adam shrugged his shoulders and watched Randy move back and forth. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Randy wiped away the sweat that formed on his forehead. He looked around the forest to see if there were any sign of the girls. Suddenly his faced turned serious and his muscles tensed. "We're going to hand them over to Kane," Randy said. He finally uttered the name of the man who killed right in front of Kelly and Eve's eyes.

Adam's mouth fell open and he stopped eating the cherries. Randy continued to break tree branches and Adam shook his head. "I'm sorry, what? When did you decide this?" he asked.

Randy didn't bother looking over at Adam, "I always planned this. Do you think I'm stupid to give up a huge amount of money like that?" he spat coldly.

Adam didn't know if Randy was fooling around with him. He was more confused than ever. He sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck. "What about saving them and bringing them here? Did you decide this after coming here?" he continued pressing questions.

Randy rolled his blue orbs and made a grunting noise as he broke off a huge branch. He threw it to the side and stared at Adam. "I made the decision when Kane called your cellphone," he said.

"What?"

Randy nodded and rubbed his forehead. "He called your cellphone and we have reception here somehow. I picked it up and we had an argument. He said he was sorry for getting Dean and Roman to grab the girls but that if we don't hand them over to him now then he won't give us the money… and that he'd find us and kill us," he whispered the last part of it. Adam spat out the cherry he was eating.

He was feeling worried about the safety of his life for the first time. Kane wasn't simply a normal man. He was a fucking psychopath who would do anything to get whatever he wanted. "So you told him where we were?" Adam asked.

Randy stretched back and looked away. "Not yet, I was sort of waiting to hear what you think" he told him.

Adam thought for a second and shook his head. "Screw my opinion man. It's always whatever you decided. But… what about Kelly?" he asked, scratching his head.

Randy stared at Adam intently. His cold blue eyes bored into Adam's green eyes. He didn't say anything for a long time and suddenly he said what Adam didn't expect to hear, "What about her?" Adam's eyes went wide and he was about to say something but suddenly closed his mouth. Randy grabbed some wood and handed it over to Adam. "She's just another girl who came and left. I already got what I wanted from her. Do I look like I care about people's feelings?" he asked.

"Dude, what has gotten into you? You were completely different yesterday. She believes you more than her best friend. She really likes you man" Adam hissed.

Randy shrugged. He was starting to get irritated with Adam. "We don't have time to be with girls. Our motto is money. And we're going to do anything to get that. Now go find them. When I call Kane he better be able to get them together" he spat. He grabbed the remainder of wood and strutted out of the forest. Adam watched Randy leave. He knew Randy has always been a cold hearted bastard but in the recent weeks Randy looked like he changed. He liked the changed Randy better. For some reason Kelly made him happy and he has never seen his friend so happy. He sighed and shook his head as he followed Randy.

* * *

**So, I know that was a big twist. LOL. Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly sat by the fire, trying to keep herself warm. She hated how they were in a deserted island, but since Randy was with her she was fine. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out to the water. Eve was making her way towards Kelly. She plopped down beside Kelly on the sand and immediately brought her hands to the fire. "So, I wanted to ask you this yesterday but since they were there I couldn't," Eve began to speak. Kelly stared at her friend confused. She wasn't sure what Eve was talking about. "I mean, you know, you and Randy got it on yesterday..." She trailed off moving closer to Kelly.

Kelly laughed out loud and shook her head. "What about it?" She asked still laughing.

"How was he?" Eve asked wiggling her eyebrows. Kelly gave her a 'what?' expression and Eve pouted. "C'mon Kel, I haven't had a sex life in so long. The least you could do is tell me about yours" she said.

"Eve!" Kelly screeched.

Eve rolled her eyes and raised her hands in the air. "Gee, blame a girl for having an interest. Whatever, it's not like it would've been any better than John and mine" she said winking. She got up and wiped the sand away from her bottom. "So you really like him, eh?"

Kelly nodded and blushed. She immediately looked down, "I think I love him Eve..." She whispered. Eve was throwing wood into the fire and when she heard what Kelly said she snapped her head around and looked at her. Kelly glanced up at Eve and nodded. "He was there for me all the way. I feel this connection with him that's sort of hard to explain" she shrugged.

Eve pulled in her eyebrows and studied Kelly. She couldn't understand how her friend fell in love with Randy Orton. "Kel, are you serious?"

Kelly nodded and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "What's not to love about him Eve? He's perfect" she said dreamily. Her eyes flickered past Eve's shoulder as she watched Randy and Adam approach them from a distant.

"Did you tell him this?"

Kelly shook her head as she watched Randy walk closely. She smiled and walked up to him, meeting him half way. Randy dropped the wood and looked at Kelly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and passionately. Adam sighed and shook his head at them before meeting Eve at the hut. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she stared at them. Adam placed the wood down by the fire and rubbed his hands together. "Why are you looking at them like that?" He asked.

Eve shrugged and turned her back to them. "I just hope Randy feels the same way about her..." She trailed off mumbling to herself. Adam frowned and suddenly loud gunshot noises made him flinch. They all looked towards the woods and coming out of them were a bunch of men, including Dean and Roman. Kelly's eyes widened in horror and Eve gasped. They all formed together as they watched the group of men walking towards them. Suddenly, Kane appeared between all of them. He held a rifle in his hands making Kelly instantly hold onto Eve.

"Well well well, look who we just found" Kane chimed happily. He had a sinister smile planted on his face, almost disgusting Kelly. She breathed heavily and moved behind Randy instantly. Her hands fell on his bare back and Randy stood straight. Kane laughed and shook his head. "Now, we shouldn't trust everyone blondie" he spat.

Kelly looked confused. She didn't know what he meant and she didn't want to know either. Eve instantly began to cry and Adam ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "Adam, do something" Eve whimpered. Adam looked at her and immediately felt guilt take over him. She noticed his expression and suddenly she looked back and forth between Adam and Randy.

"Like I said earlier, it's not good to trust everyone. Okay, Randy, hand them over" Kane said sticking out his hand and directing them towards him. Kelly pulled in her eyebrows and stared at Randy's back in confusion. What the hell was Kane talking about? Kane was starting to walk closer to them when Randy grabbed Kelly's hand.

"We made a deal…" Randy trailed off, his eyes burning through Kane's.

Kelly gasped and looked at Randy. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She felt her heart drop. Did Randy really make a deal with Kane? "Don't worry your account balance is looking very nice. Plenty of zeroes to last you awhile" Kane assured him. Randy's fingers immediately fell loose from Kelly's wrist. She stood in front of him, trying to look into his eyes.

"How could you? I loved you…" she whispered while she sobbed. Randy clenched his jaw and looked away. Immediately Kane grabbed Kelly and Eve's arms, yanking them away from the boys. Kelly began to kick and scream. She kept looking back to Randy but he didn't dare to lock eyes with her. Two henchmen began to escort Randy and Adam out of the land and into the forest.

"Randy!" Kelly yelled.

Randy hung his head low as him and Adam walked into the forest with the two men behind them. Adam shook his head and looked over to Randy who stayed quiet for the longest time. "She loves you man…" Adam hissed so the men couldn't hear.

Randy let a sigh escape his lips. He ran a hand over his head and looked straight ahead. "They'll be fine" he said surely. Adam looked at him confused and Randy continued his way out of the forest.

* * *

Kelly refused to go anywhere with Kane. Eve was starting to cry uncontrollably and Kane was getting agitated. He groaned in frustration. "Come with me or I'll fucking shoot both of you here!" he yelled. Suddenly sounds of helicopters came from above. Kane looked up squinting his eyes. The helicopter landed and out popped a bunch of cops, immediately running towards the henchmen and pinning them down. Kane looked more than horrified.

John stepped out of the helicopter with his loaded gun. He started walking towards Kane. Eve jumped when she saw John, she immediately ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kane raised his hands in surrender, and Graham placed the handcuffs on him. Kelly wiped her tears and smiled at John and Eve. She couldn't control the happiness she felt. Just as Kane was being taken away into the helicopter he turned around and said, "Well played. I didn't expect anyone to find us at all," he smirked and got in the helicopter. John rolled his eyes at Kane and brought his attention back down to his girlfriend. He smiled and grabbed her cheeks before locking lips with her. Eve smiled and kissed him back softly. She missed him so much and she felt so excited just to see him there.

Kelly cried in happiness. She looked towards the forest and shook her head.


	25. Chapter 25

Kelly sat in the back of John's hummer, silently crying. She still couldn't get over what happened this morning. Especially between her and Randy. Now, she had no idea where he was. All of this just felt too surreal. She swallowed back her sobs not wanting to draw attention on her.

John had one hand on the steering wheel and the other locked with Eve's. Eve was happy the whole ride. They couldn't stop telling each other how much they missed each other. John sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you faster. This is all my fault" he whispered.

Eve shook her head and wiped the dirt from her forehead. Both she and Kelly badly needed a shower. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the seat. "I'm just glad you found us the perfect time. We would've been dead" she whispered.

John nodded in agreement and faced the road. "I don't think I would've been able to find you if it wasn't for that guy" he said, taking both Kelly and Eve off guard. Kelly inched forward in her seat ready to hear more. Eve shot John a confused look. "Some guy who went by the name of Randy. He was your captor I believe. He took a video on his cellphone and explained to us where we could find you. He also told us that him and his partner won't be there to save you guys and that we had to hurry. I came as fast as I could," John said.

Kelly's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth, shaking her head. She couldn't understand where this left Randy and Kelly. When she thought he was bad, he ended up being good. Kelly closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay, Kel?" John asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

Eve turned in her seat and looked at Kelly. "Randy and her..." She trailed off. John nodded once he caught on. Eve sighed and gave Kelly a sympathetic look. "He did it for himself and for us. Don't cry Kel..." She tried soothing her best friend.

Kelly sobbed and looked out of the window. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again" she whispered. She let the tears fall from her eyes. Eve turned back in her seat and faced forward. She didn't know what more to say to Kelly.

* * *

When Eve, Kelly, and John entered the police station Eve's grandparents hurried towards them. They pulled Eve into a hug, tightly squeezing her. Eve pulled back and smiled at them. "I'm okay grandma," she said. She grabbed her grandpas hand, "I hope you guys weren't too worried about me" she said softly.

Eve's grandpa sighed and shook his head. "How could we not be? Oh, when I heard you had been kidnapped I lost my mind" he said, running his hand over his very little white hair. Eve nodded, she understood her grandparents would have been worried sick about her.

Kelly smiled at Eve and her grandparents before walking towards a bench. She was immediately greeted by her older sister and husband. Kelly was shocked to see them. She hugged her sister Chloe before her brother in law. "What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, who else do you think they'd call when you go missing? We let you move out and come to L.A and this happens! I didn't know what to do, and who to tell!" Chloe screeched. Kelly looked down. She never wanted to worry her sister.

Jake, Chloe's husband, placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "We're happy you're safe…. You need a shower" he said after sniffing. Chloe and Kelly laughed together. Suddenly one of the police officers gestured Kelly towards him. Kelly excused herself before walking towards the officer. Eve joined behind her.

"So we need a statement from you two, and we know two guys kidnapped you, right?" he asked. Kelly remained quiet, she didn't want to tell him about Randy or even Adam, but she was afraid that Eve might. Eve looked over at Kelly and then turned back to the officer.

"They didn't kidnap us… they saved us from Kane" Eve whispered. The officer raised his eyebrows in surprise as he began to jot this down on his notepad. He peered up at them through his glasses and shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Eve nodded, "Positive." She said smiling.

* * *

Randy and Adam sat on the curb of the road quietly. None of them knew what to say to each other. Somehow they escaped the two henchmen, and somewhere in between Randy explained everything to Adam so he knew what was happening. Adam rubbed his head in frustration. "I don't get it man. So you're telling me they're safe?" he asked.

Randy nodded and looked ahead, as cars drove past them. "Yeah."

"Then why didn't we just save them?"

"Because… we needed the money. We just got money from Kane for nothing. And both Kelly and Eve are safe with their families this way," Randy said.

Adam sighed and looked around. "So what do we do now?" he asked. He felt bored now that they had nothing to do. He huffed and played with the strings on his hoodie.

Randy stretched back and leaned on the palm of his hands. "I guess we should hitch a ride from someone and get back to the city. From there on we'll figure out what we'll do next" he said, now standing up.

Adam stood up after him. He placed a hand on Randy's shoulder and turned him around. "So, what about Kelly? Are you going to try look for her?" he asked.

Randy gave Adam a small smiled and shook his head. "It's better if Kelly and I just stay apart" he whispered.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry I haven't posted in a while. But yeah guys, this is going to be my last story. I've gotten really busy with school. I got my acceptance for University :) I'll possibly post another chapter by tonight. But there are only a few more chapters... like 2 or 3. Review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Kelly changed into her white one shoulder dress after her model photo shoot. She zipped the dress up from the side and looked into the mirror. She felt weird always looking at herself with makeup. She ran her fingers through her curly, blonde hair and smiled. It had been 2 months since the whole abducting incident and everywhere she went all she thought about was Randy. She could never get over how good it felt being with him. Eve and John managed to become closer after the whole issue but she found herself drifting from Eve and everyone. She shook her head when she saw the missed call on her cellphone. Eve. Kelly laughed and placed her phone in her bag before she exited her dressing room. She walked down the hall and left the building. It was a Friday night and frankly she had nowhere to be. Eve was spending way too much time with John lately, and she didn't doubt he'd ask her to marry him soon. She decided it was time for her to go to a bar and drink up. She hasn't done this in months.

* * *

Kelly walked into the bar, tugging the hem of her white dress. She walked towards the bar and immediately took a seat. Her mind filled with so many thoughts. She always wanted to try and look for Randy but she didn't know where to begin. He was supposed to not let her go. Instead, he broke his promise, leaving her miserable. She raised her hand trying to get the attention of the bartender. The man stood tall, with a red hoodie on, his back was facing her as he was looking after other customers. He ran his hand over his grown out dirty blonde hair and turned around. Once his green eyes locked onto Kelly, she gasped. Kelly watched in awe as Adam swiftly moved towards her. Adam looked at Kelly and raised his eyebrows, nodding. "Looking good, Kelly" he whistled.

Kelly was still in shock. She couldn't believe she was facing Adam right now. Her mind went blank and she didn't know how to respond. Adam waved his hand in front of her face, knocking her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and took in a deep breath. "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked.

Adam laughed and grabbed two glasses as he placed it in front of them. He picked up a bottle from behind him and started pouring them a drink. Before Kelly could take a sip of her drink, he chugged his down first and quickly hid the glass under the bar. "I work here now… sorry we literally can't have a drink together, my manager is watching me" he said rolling his eyes. He moved his blonde hair out of his eyes and turned to look at his manager who was actually busy with people.

Kelly closed her eyes and shook her head again, "No seriously, what are you doing here? You work? That's hard to believe" she scoffed.

Adam pouted and leaned forward over the bar. "Hey, I'm trying to do the right thing now" he said shrugging and laughing.

Kelly laughed along with him and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. She felt happy again seeing Adam. Adam always had a good side to him and she knew that. She smiled genuinely at him, "Well, I'm glad you're doing something good with yourself. Maybe you can open up your own bar" she suggested.

Adam chuckled and grabbed a rag as he began to wipe down the tops. "Yeah, maybe" he said sarcastically. He lifted his head up and looked around the place. "Is Eve with you?" he asked.

Kelly sighed and shook her head, as she twirled the glass between her fingers. "She's been awfully busy with John…." She glanced up and looked at Adam, who had a confused expression, "Her boyfriend…" she told him.

He made an o-shape with his mouth and nodded. Suddenly Kelly knew why she's been talking to him all along. She wanted to know where the hell Randy was. "Do you know where he is?" she asked, with hope in her eyes.

Adam swallowed hard and stared at her blankly. He was just about to speak when his manager yelled for him. "Hold on a second" he said. He quickly ran off to his manager and started talking to her as Kelly watched. She was dying to see Randy and if Adam knew where he was, this would be perfect. After a few minutes Adam walked around the bar and met with Kelly. "Let's go" he said gesturing with his hand. Kelly looked at him confused and he sighed. "I'm going to take you to Randy. I think it's been way too long" he said softly. Kelly smiled at him and followed him out of the bar.

* * *

Adam and Kelly approached a huge building. Kelly looked up at it and quickly turned her head to face Adam. "You're telling me that Randy's in here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Adam coughed and chuckled. "I think I forgot to tell you what he does and what place this is" he said. Kelly nodded and waited for him to give an explanation. He placed his hand on her back and started to lead her inside. "So you know how he wanted to become a professional boxer? Well… he's training for it, here" he said gesturing to the placed filled with people sitting on bleachers all around the ring. Kelly's mouth dropped. Randy was pursuing his dream? She just couldn't believe any of it. "C'mon let's sit down. So basically, he always has matches on Fridays to get more training," Adam continued as he took a seat on the bleacher beside Kelly. "And so far, he's unbeatable. I bet you're pretty pissed he didn't come see you… he's just really busy, you know?"

Kelly nodded and faced the ring immediately when she heard Randy's name. Appearing inside the ring was Randy Orton, looking as sexy as ever. Heck, he looked even sexier with his scruffy beard. She couldn't help but stare at him in awe. In these two months his body looked more toned than ever. Kelly gulped and watched the referee ring the bell.

"He's awesome at what he does. Hopefully his coach sees this and finally gives him an opportunity… C'MON RANDY!" Adam yelled after getting interrupted by the match. Kelly leaned forward trying to get a better view. She watched as Randy continuously punched his opponent. And of course she winced when the opponent threw one back.

* * *

After several minutes of back and forth fighting, the referee finally declared Randy as winner, since the other man was unable to even get up. Randy raised his arm in the air as everyone cheered around him. He smirked and got out of the ring, breathing heavily. "Randy!" Randy turned around when he heard Adam's voice. Immediately he froze in his spot when he saw Kelly with him.

* * *

**Sorry guys. Super busy and I just keep forgetting to update! I am extremely sorry. This story is coming to an end soon. **


	27. The End

Randy licked his lips and eyed Kelly up and down. He had to admit she looked smoking hot. Way hotter than how he saw her before. She was sporting a white one shoulder dressed that hugged her curves perfectly. When his eyes locked onto hers, she immediately blushed and looked down. Randy sighed and walked towards them. Adam looked between Kelly and Randy and began to step back. "Okay well my job here is done. If you need me I'll be back in my apartment" he told them. When he realized they weren't listening, he turned around and walked away.

Kelly tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and looked up at Randy. He was now inches away from her, making her wonder since when they were so close. His hand immediately cupped her cheek as he stroked his thumb over it. Kelly stared into his blue eyes and felt herself getting lost. This is what Randy did to her. Completely hypnotize her into falling for him. She was leaning into him when someone called his name. Randy turned his head to find his coach walking towards him. His coach looked at Kelly and then at Randy. "Girlfriend?" he asked. When Randy didn't respond he waved his hand to dismiss the question. "Brilliant job out there! Next week your against Macklin," his coach slapped his back before walking away. Randy turned back to Kelly and grabbed her hand before he picked up his bag. They started to exit the building right away.

* * *

Randy opened the door to his apartment as Kelly followed behind. The whole ride they didn't say anything to each other and it was starting to worry Kelly. Once he closed the door, Kelly grabbed his hand and walked closer to him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his face close to hers. "I missed you," she whispered before crashing her lips against his. Randy's hands fell to Kelly's waist as he pressed her against him. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss kissing her. Kelly deepened the kiss as Randy picked her up and carried her towards his room. He kicked opened the door and laid her down on his bed before he pulled his shirt over his head. Kelly smiled as he crawled over her small body. Her finger tips ran down his abs and she kissed him softly before pulling away. "I really missed you," she repeated.

Randy kissed her again, long and passionately before pulling away and staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he rasped. Kelly nodded and hugged him tightly. He smiled and held onto her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I needed the money and I wanted you to be safe at the same time…" he trailed off. Kelly nodded and Randy pulled back from her. "Kelly… will you be my…" he rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to start. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, now looking right at her.

Kelly giggled and cupped his cheeks before she kissed him again. She slid underneath him as his fingers found the zipper to her dress. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend" she whispered against his mouth. He grinned down at her as he slowly started to pull the zipper down. She helped him with the dress, pulling it down. He took a good look at her body and smirked. She blushed deeply again and looked away.

Randy tilted her chin towards him and stared at her. "You're beautiful" he whispered. He placed his hand on her back and began to kiss her neck as she let soft moans escape her lips. Randy slowly began to unhook her bra with his hand allowing it to fall free. She helped him unbutton his jeans and belt before he slid them off. Randy's hands began to slide up and down her inner thigh making her gasp against his mouth.

"Don't tease me Orton," Kelly mumbled. Randy chuckled and adjusted himself before pushing into her, earning a soft moan from her. He rested his forehead against hers and started to move fast then slowing down his pace. "I love you," Kelly whispered, just as his movements became slow.

* * *

Eve sat beside Adam on the bleachers with Kelly on the other side of her. "Holy shit, I still can't believe I'm seeing you again," Eve told Adam.

Adam chuckled and stuffed his face with popcorn. "Tell me about it. I thought you guys were gone for good," he joked, instantly earning a smack on his arm from Eve. "Ow! Alright, I was just kidding," he said rubbing his arm.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Adam," Eve said softly, now staring at him. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his knee.

Adam returned her smile and nodded. "And I'm glad you're finally getting married to that detective," he said winking. Eve giggled and shook her head before looking at the ring. Everyone in the room started to cheer loudly as Randy entered the ring. Kelly couldn't help but jump from her seat and cheer for him.

They all quieted down when the two in the ring began to fight. Kelly was on the edge of her seat. She knew how much this meant for Randy. This match against Macklin could be the biggest match for him and all she wanted him to do was win. The crowd booed when Macklin took a cheat shot on Randy. Kelly chewed on her lower lip. She was so nervous for Randy at this point. Randy immediately sent the strongest punch he could right at Macklin, sending him straight to the ground. The room fell silent as people tried looking over each other's shoulders to see what happened to Macklin. Suddenly the referee signalled that Macklin was out and Randy was the winner.

The room erupted as Kelly ran towards the ring. She got inside and immediately hugged Randy. He chuckled and pulled back from her before kissing her softly on the lips. The referee held Randy's hand in the air and once again people started cheering for him.

Kelly turned her attention to Randy and smiled widely at him. "I knew you could do it, babe" she whispered.

Randy pulled her in for a hug, "All because you were by my side. I love you Kelly," he whispered back. At this point Kelly felt like nothing could stop her from loving Randy Orton. He meant everything to her even though he entered her life the wrong way. She could never let go of a man like Randy, ever.

* * *

**OMG. Finally done this story. No doubt that this was one of my popular fanfics. I apologize for making you guys wait for long, personally I hate waiting, so I don't know how you guys would've felt. Also you guys get quite angry... ahaha, but here it is! I'm not making a sequel or whatnot. I'm not making a sequel to any of my other stories too, so please don't ask. Go read my newest fanfic, Protecting Her, it should be a bit different... I hope. Anyways, thanks for being patient guys.**


End file.
